Undying Love: Christmas Special
by MrsAldous
Summary: It a Squeal to "Undying Love: The Future is Haunted" and "Undying Love" so if you haven't read them then you probably won't understand this story :D but it a christmas special
1. Chapter 1

**OK.....reviewers this is another Squeal for "Undying Love" and "Undying Love: The Future is Haunted" but this is just a Christmas Special which is going to be Called Undying Love: Christmas Special Time" **

**So please review and enjoy :D PS. I know it not Christmas but in this story it is :D Thanks x**

**

* * *

****Being On Vacation **

"Nate...." Caitlyn Gray calls out.

Nate Gray comes down the stairs with suitcases and Caitlyn looks at him.

"What?" Nate asked.

"We need to get going to the Airport" Caitlyn answered. "Hannah coming home for Christmas and is bring our grandson and the new baby"

Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and began kissing her passionately on the lips and they had not notice Natasha was sitting on the stairs and she let out a sigh and the couple broke apart.

"Come on" Nate said to Natasha. "Time to go"

Natasha got up and walked out to the car and Nate puts the suitcases in the back of the car and walks over to Natasha side of the car to put her seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked.

"We are going to stay with Nanny this year with your big sister and her new husband" Nate answered kissing Natasha on the nose.

"Daddy, do you like Jamie?" Natasha questioned.

"Not really but I have to get over that fact" Nate replied.

"Is Joey going to be there?" Natasha asked.

"Of course" Nate answered. "He went a few days early so he can spend time with his Uncle"

Natasha smiled. "Mommy loves you"

"I know she does and we love you" Nate said to Natasha. "Now are you going to sleep during this Journey or did you want to watch a film?"

"I think I'm going to sleep because mommy got me up extra early" Natasha replied.

"OK" Nate responded.

Nate closed the car door and Caitlyn came out of the house and closed the door giving Nate the keys and she wraps her arms around Nate neck and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you" Nate whispered.

"I love you too" Caitlyn replied kissing Nate again and they got into the car and Nate drove to the airport.

* * *

"MITCHIE" Shane Gray yelled. "WE GOT TO GET GOING"

Mitchie came running down the stairs. "Can a girl get ready?"

"No because we are going to be late" Shane answered.

"Well it your fault we got up late" Mitchie replied. "I said I wanted a shower in the morning...."

Mitchie got cut off with Shane kissing her on the lips and she smiled. "Come on" Shane said walking out of the house.

Mitchie grabbed her bag and left the house and saw Justin, Stephanie, Christina and the newborn in the car already.

Stephanie had given birth 2 months ago after Paul and Madelia wedding and she gave birth to a baby girl and named her Laura. Mitchie and Shane got into the car and Christina was being annoying all the way through the journey.

"Mommy.....are we there yet?" Christina asked letting out a sigh.

"No, we will be at Uncle Jason house in half an hour" Mitchie answered.

"Did I mention I hate this journey?" Justin questioned.

"About 23 times" Mitchie said looking at Shane who was driving.

"Did mommy ever tell you?" Christina asked. "That you weren't invited in this car"

Justin smirked. "Oh I'm hurt"

Christina rolled her eyes. "No you're not"

Mitchie phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello?"

Mitchie had then hung up after 15 minutes and looked at them all. "Becca just informed me that she already there" Mitchie replied.

"Oh great" Justin muttered.

Shane was giving Justin eye contact through the car mirror. "Justin....she is your twin sister so please just get along for this one vacation" Shane said.

"Why should I?" Justin asked. "She the one who married a loser"

Shane looked at Mitchie and she smiled weakly.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate arrived at Jason and Karen Gray house 10 minutes after Becca and Dale had shown and Karen was so happy to see Caitlyn and walked over to her and gives her a hug.

"How are you?" Karen asked Caitlyn.

"I'm OK mom" Caitlyn answered hugging Karen back. "How are you? Jason said you had a bad back"

"Yeah my back been playing up for the last few days but I'm seriously fine" Karen replied. "I don't want to ruin the family holiday here"

Caitlyn smiled. "Is Mitchie here yet?"

"No she and Shane are running late" Karen responded.

Nate had got Natasha out of the car and she ran up to Jason and he lifted her up.

"Hey devil" Jason said to Natasha.

"Do you like my outfit?" Natasha asked.

Jason looked at Natasha princess outfit and looks at Nate and Caitlyn. "Very you" Jason answered.

Natasha smiled. "I know daddy picked it out for me"

"Should have got an outfit that said 'Devil' on it" Jason said putting Natasha down and giving Nate a hug and then Caitlyn.

Karen hugs Natasha and then they all head inside but then after 10 minutes....Shane and Mitchie turned up and Becca let out a sigh.

"Great....nightmare here" Becca said quietly to Dale.

"Just be nice to him" Dale whispered kissing Becca.

"How can I?" Becca asked. "He hates you and he hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" Dale answered.

Shane, Mitchie, Christina, Justin, Stephanie and the newborn, Laura came in and the whole family had sat in the living room but Justin shot Becca a glare. But everyone attention was on Natasha as she was in the middle swinging around showing everyone her princess dress.

"I'm a princess" Natasha said to everyone.

"Really....we hadn't notice" Shane replied.

Natasha kept swinging around and Karen got up to leave the room.

* * *

Everyone was sat at the dinner table and lots of conversation were going on but they was one person who wasn't at the table and that was Grace and Shane and Nate had noticed and Nate had asked out loudly for everyone to go quiet.

"Where's Grace?" Nate asked.

Karen looked at Jason and he shrugged his shoulders and Nate looked at everyone apart from Caitlyn.

"Grace is no longer welcome in this house" Karen answered.

"What? Why?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I rather not discuss it now" Karen replied.

Everyone looked confused. But then later on Caitlyn spoke to Karen in the kitchen with Becca, Stephanie, Taylor and Mitchie.

"She was caught stealing from us and Jason said he had enough of her living under this roof so she is banned from coming here from now until she can be trusted" Karen whispered to them.

* * *

Nate, Shane, Justin, Dale, Jamie, Paul, Tyson, Joe and Jason were all sat in the living room with Christina, Natasha, Libby and Simon.

Jason and Shane were feeling quite awkward in the room as Nate stares at Jamie with glares and Justin doing the same with Dale. Tyson and Joe were feeling just like Shane and Jason slightly until Jason broke the silent.

"So...how everyone journey?" Jason asked.

"Ours was fine until we got here" Justin answered keeping his eyes on Dale.

"OK....what is your problem?" Dale questioned.

"My problem is you married my sister to wind me up" Justin said.

"I don't think so I love your sister" Dale replied.

"Sure you do" Justin muttered.

Becca, Stephanie, Taylor, Karen, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Madelia and Hannah came in laughing until the boys looked at them.

"Well come on Libby, bedtime" Tyson said breaking the silent room.

Taylor nodded and Tyson went to pick Libby up.

"Um all the children are sharing a room" Karen replied.

Shane went to pick Christina up and Natasha stood up and walked over to Jason.

"I want you to put me to bed" Natasha said to Jason.

Jason looked at Nate and he nodded and Caitlyn smiled as Jason picked Natasha up and headed up the stairs with Tyson, Libby, Shane and Christina.

"Simon" Hannah replied. "Come on bedtime"

Simon stood up and walked up the stairs and Hannah followed. Becca walked over to Justin who stood up to face Becca.

"Can't you just give this a vacation a break without it all falling apart?" Becca asked.

"With you here it mission impossible without yes it could work" Justin answered.

"I don't see what the problem is, I'm married to him now so you can't destroy it, I'm happy for you so why can't you be the same for me?" Becca questioned.

"No thanks" Justin said. "I rather puke all over to you two than watch the marriage be a fake to him"

Becca folded her arms and Justin walked away and Stephanie followed him up the stairs. Becca let out a sigh and Nate looks at Dale who was smirking at Becca and Justin arguing and Nate pointed it out to Caitlyn who shakes her head.

* * *

Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie and Shane were sharing a room and Caitlyn spoke to Shane and Mitchie while Nate listens.

"This marriage to Dale is a joke, so Justin is right" Caitlyn said.

Shane let out a sigh. "We know that but if we say anything to Becca she will end up hating us and then she'll only have Dale left to moan to"

Caitlyn and Nate shake their head and get under the cover and turn the light off and so does Mitchie and Shane.

* * *

**OK....the first chapter is up and running and so is the story....so all you need to do is REVIEW thanks x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare for Gray **

Scream!!!!!!!!!!!

Natasha Gray was screaming and stormed into her parent's room and Nate woke up and shouted at her.

"NATASHA" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn woke up and saw an angry Natasha and Caitlyn let out a sigh. "What's wrong Natasha?" Caitlyn asked.

"No breakfast on the table" Natasha answered in an angry tone.

Nate sat up and looked over at Shane and Mitchie who had been woken up by Christina.

"DADDY" Natasha yelled.

Nate groaned. "OK I'M UP"

Natasha spoke. "I want pancakes"

Then Jason came in. "Pancakes on the table" Jason said.

Natasha looked at Jason. "But I like daddy pancakes"

Jason looked at Nate who got up and looked at Natasha and she tried to drag him but Nate got himself and got some clothes out of the suitcase and went to the bathroom to get dressed and then went downstairs to make Natasha some pancakes.

"There" Nate said. "Are we happy now?"

Natasha nodded and Nate smiled.

Becca had gotten dressed from the screaming and went downstairs to make herself and Dale some breakfast and then the argument started between Justin and Becca.

"Oh great, she up" Justin muttered.

"I heard that" Becca said firmly.

"Good" Justin let out.

"Just leave me alone" Becca responded.

"Oh I will be glad to if you went back to your home" Justin replied.

"JUSTIN" Shane, Jason and Nate yelled.

Justin left the room and Becca ate her breakfast. "He a loser anyway"

* * *

Nate, Dale, Caitlyn and Hannah are sitting in the living room and Natasha walks in and sits on Nate lap but Nate was still angry with Natasha for waking him up.

"Can we go to the park?" Natasha asked.

"No" Nate answered.

"Why?" Natasha questioned. "I'm bored"

"Because I said so" Nate said.

Caitlyn then spoke. "Come on Natasha, were go to the park with Christina, Libby and Simon"

Hannah got up and walked over to sit by Nate. "Dad, she a kid she going to walk you up" Hannah whispered.

Nate got up and went up the stairs and Hannah walked over to Caitlyn and Shane had come downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shane asked.

"I'm taking the kids to the park" Caitlyn answered.

Shane nodded. "I'll come with you then"

Caitlyn puts her coat on and helps Natasha with hers.

* * *

Nate, Dale, Jamie, Paul, Madelia and Jason sat in the living room watching the TV and Paul had brought a conversation up with Nate.

"So Uncle Nate, how's your TV show coming along?" Paul asked.

"Err......fine it should be running back up after the New Years so yeah we already got plans on what to do next" Nate answered.

Madelia spoke. "You know you could call it your own problem show"

Nate, Paul, Jason, Dale and Jamie all looked at her with a confused face and she spoke again. "Because you know you have your own problems in the family, it can't really be called the Talk Show because you have problems as well"

"Right...." Nate let out.

"You know he goes on his show to talk to celebrities not to people who have problems right?" Jamie asked.

Madelia put her arms around Paul and muttered. "Oh well"

Nate looked at Jamie who smiled at him and Nate returned but then looks away.

* * *

Shane, Caitlyn, Hannah, Christina, Simon, Libby and Natasha are in the park playing on the Roundabout and Shane was swinging it around for the kids and Hannah and Caitlyn just laughed.

Christina, Simon, Libby and Natasha then just started running around with Hannah and Shane went to sit with Caitlyn on the bench.

"So how's thing with Nate?" Shane asked.

"I don't know to be honest" Caitlyn answered. "He not very physical in the bedroom anymore"

Shane nodded slowly and looked at Caitlyn. "Maybe he just tired all the time" Shane said. "Or you could try and make it fun"

Caitlyn looked at Shane. "Is Mitchie still physical in the bedroom with you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not all the time but she can make it fun" Shane answered.

Caitlyn nodded. "So all I have to do is make bedtime fun for Nate"

"Yeah" Shane replied. "Cait, I know he loves you but you're both losing the physical side of things again"

Caitlyn nodded and looked at Shane. "I love him too"

Shane smiled and then Shane notice how close Caitlyn was from kissing him on the lips but then Shane clear his throat and Caitlyn turns to look at Natasha and Hannah playing on the swing.

"Want to play on the swing?" Shane asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked at Shane and smiled. "No I just want to sit here"

Shane nodded and kisses Caitlyn on the cheek and she meet with his lips by accident but it really didn't bother Shane as he broke it off and walked over to Christina.

* * *

Nate and Jamie were in the game room; playing chess and Nate had spoke to Jamie but the conversation all started with Jamie.

"Why don't you like me?" Jamie asked.

Nate shot his head up from the board. "I never said I didn't like you" Nate answered. "Just you married my daughter in private"

Jamie nodded. "I really do love Hannah"

"I know" Nate said.

Jamie smiled. "So are we OK?"

Nate nodded. "We were before just I don't want to see my little girl get hurt" Nate replied.

"Oh never" Jamie responded. "I would hate myself if I hurt Hannah"

"Good" Nate said shaking Jamie hand.

Hannah walked in with Simon in her arms. "Oh are my daddy and husband shaking hands?" Hannah asked.

"Just telling him that I love you" Jamie answered.

Hannah smiled and kisses Jamie on the lips. "I love you too but I love my daddy more" Hannah said.

Nate shakes his head and Hannah walks out of the room and Jamie and Nate continues with the game but then Caitlyn comes in and put her arms around Nate and starts whispering to him.

"How much longer are you going to be playing for?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

Nate looks at Caitlyn. "Not much longer" Nate answered. "Why?"

"I want you to come to the bedroom" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate looked at Caitlyn fully and she smiles. "What are you up to?" Nate questioned.

"Nothing I need your help" Caitlyn said.

"Get Shane or Jason to help you" Nate replied.

Caitlyn folded her arms and gave Nate the eye and he shakes his head and turns back to the game to find out he lost.

"You lose" Jamie responded getting up and left the room.

Nate turns to face Caitlyn. "Thankyou very much" Nate said.

"Nate...." Caitlyn replied.

"No I don't want to hear it" Nate burst out. "You could have got someone else to help you"

Caitlyn unfolded her arms. "I won't bother in future"

Caitlyn stormed off and Shane and Jason stood in the doorway and Nate looks at them.

"Is everything OK?" Jason asked.

"Yeah just fine" Nate answered.

Jason left the room and Shane sat down next to Nate. "You might want to pull your act together" Shane whispered. "Caitlyn is only acting like this because she wants a bit of love from you"

Nate looked at Shane and was surprised that Caitlyn and Shane have been talking about the love. "How did you know we weren't physical in the bedroom?" Nate asked quietly.

"Let just say Caitlyn told me and it doesn't take long to figure it all out" Shane answered getting up but Nate grabbed and Shane looked at him.

"Don't you dare try and ruin my marriage with her" Nate said firmly.

Shane pushes Nate off him. "I don't even look at Caitlyn that way Nate" Shane replied. "But I do know if you don't do anything she will turn to someone else and start some affair"

"Oh you got it all planned out have you?" Nate asked. "Is she your next affair?"

"No she isn't and I don't plan on cheating on Mitchie" Shane answered.

Shane left the room and Nate went up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Caitlyn sitting on the bed and he walks over to her and climbs on the bed with her.

"What do you want?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn kisses Nate on the lips and he climbs on top of her.

* * *

Becca and Justin were the only one in the kitchen and Becca started a conversation with Justin.

"Justin...." Becca said.

Justin looked at Becca. "What?"

"Please forgive me for marrying Dale" Becca replied.

"Why should I?" Justin asked.

"Because we're only together for Craig sake" Becca answered.

"No surprises" Justin said.

Becca shakes her head. "I don't love Dale; it was all a mistake with him" Becca replied.

Justin nodded. "I don't believe you"

"I didn't think you would but I'm telling you the truth" Becca responded.

Justin walked away from Becca. "Until you divorce him I'm not going to believe you" Justin said walking out of the kitchen.

Becca let out a sigh.

* * *

**OK.....here the second chapter :D **

**Wanna say thanks to my two favourite and best reviewers KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY and I want to say thanks for your support for my story :D **

**Please keep reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love You Way Too Much **

The next morning, Caitlyn woke up to find Nate sleeping peacefully next to her and she crawled closer to him and kisses him lightly on the lips and Nate let out a moan.

"Morning" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate smiled to Caitlyn. "Morning Caity" Nate said sweetly to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn leaned on top of Nate body and kisses him passionately on the lips. "We need to go shopping today" Caitlyn replied.

"Why?" Nate asked. "We got everyone presents"

"I wanted to get Hannah, Joe and Natasha one more present each" Caitlyn answered.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and she smiled. "Go on your own Caity" Nate responded pushing Caitlyn off him and he sat up to put his clothes on and Caitlyn just sit in the bed.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said.

"No....OK....we brought them three enough presents as it is, they all got 23 presents" Nate argued with Caitlyn.

"You know what I don't even know why I even bother with you" Caitlyn burst out getting out of the bed and grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe.

"No either do I" Nate muttered putting his watch on his wrist and Caitlyn leaves the bedroom.

"Asshole" Caitlyn muttered making sure Nate heard.

Nate shakes his head and leaves the room, grabbing Caitlyn arm. "What is your problem?" Nate asked. "I gave you what you wanted and you throw it back in my face"

"That isn't the point Nate" Caitlyn answered pushing her hair behind her ear. "The point is that you don't show any love towards the girls or Joe or even me anymore"

"How can you say that?" Nate questioned. "I love you and the girls and Joe"

"Yeah well it doesn't feel like it" Caitlyn said storming into the bathroom.

Nate turns to see Hannah standing there with Sabrina in her arms. "Dad....what's going on?" Hannah asked.

Nate walked over to Hannah. "Nothing for you to worry about" Nate answered.

Hannah nodded and went down the stairs. Nate walked down the stairs after Hannah and then Caitlyn came back out fully dressed and went into her bedroom and got her bag and left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

Jason, Natasha, Nate, Hannah, Mitchie, Christina, Shane and Karen were all in the kitchen and Caitlyn had entered and Nate gave her eye contact and she looked away straight away.

"Right....I'm going shopping for a bit" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh I'll come with you if you don't mind" Shane said.

"OK" Caitlyn responded.

Shane kissed Mitchie on the lips and Caitlyn and Shane left the kitchen and Hannah looked at Nate. Jason spoke.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much, I'm taking Sabrina and Simon to the doctors with Jamie" Hannah answered.

"I'm wrapping presents seem Shane gone out and I can do his presents" Mitchie replied.

"I'm taking Christina and Natasha to see Santa clause with you" Karen said to Jason.

"Oh do I have to spend it with that devil?" Jason asked looking at Natasha.

"I'm not a devil" Natasha laughed out. "I am a princess who gets her dream home"

Jason nodded. "Good for you"

Natasha smiled. "And it would be good for us two to spend time together"

Jason hugged Natasha and Nate stood up and left the room.

* * *

Caitlyn and Shane were sat in Starbuck Coffee; drinking hot chocolate and Caitlyn had been tearful and Shane had been comforting her. Caitlyn had been crying for almost half an hour now over Nate and Shane just hugged Caitlyn and pulled her closer to him.

"It's OK" Shane said. "Nate is an idiot"

Caitlyn pulled out of Shane hugged and looked at Shane eyes and got closer to him. "Tell me Shane; am I worth being with him?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caity....he loves you" Shane answered. "He loves you, Tasha, Hannah and Joe, he loves you all so much he might not show it sometime but he does love you Caity"

Caitlyn nodded. "Would you treat me like this Shane?" Caitlyn questioned leaning closer to Shane.

Shane looked at Caitlyn. "No I wouldn't" Shane whispered against Caitlyn lips. "I'm just going to the loo then we should get going"

Caitlyn nodded and Shane stood up and walked to the toilet.

* * *

Later on at dinnertime.....everyone was sat around the table and Christina, Natasha, Simon and Libby had all been excited about Christmas Day being tomorrow.

Later on.....Nate and Caitlyn had settled Hannah in bed and spoke to her.

"Mommy.....when does Santa come?" Natasha asked.

"He comes when all the children are asleep" Caitlyn answered.

Natasha nodded. "I better go to sleep then"

Caitlyn kisses Natasha and then Nate does and then they leave the room and come face to face.

"I'm sorry" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn on the lips lightly.

"You should be" Caitlyn replied.

Nate smiles and kisses Caitlyn again and she pushes him away. "Caity..." Nate groaned pulling her back.

"Nate....not here" Caitlyn whispered kissing Nate passionately on the lips.

* * *

Becca, Justin, Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Karen, Caitlyn, Nate, Jamie, Hannah, Dale, Tyson, Paul, Joe, Madelia, Taylor and Stephanie sits around the table wrapping the last lots of presents for the kids.

"Who are you wrapping for?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Christina" Shane answered.

"Oh you never said she was having more presents than Justin and Becca" Mitchie said.

"She only got 2 more than the other two" Shane replied.

Mitchie nodded and continued to wrap her presents. Caitlyn and Nate were wrapping Natasha last two presents that Caitlyn had brought today.

Then as they all set the presents under the tree, they all went upstairs and Justin grabbed Becca before she went up and he whispered to her.

"I brought you this" Justin said giving it to Becca.

Becca took the small box and opens it and to find it bracelet saying "I Love You Becca" Becca smiled and looked at Justin giving him a hug.

"Thankyou" Becca replied kissing Justin on the lips and hugging him.

"I love you sis" Justin whispered.

"I love you too bro" Becca whispered back.

Then they pulled out of the hug. "You want to know what Dale present is?" Becca asked.

Justin nodded.

"Divorce papers" Becca responded.

Justin smiled and kissed Becca on the lips and hugs her again. "I'm proud to call you my sister" Justin said kissing Becca again.

"And I'm proud to know I have a loving brother" Becca replied kissing Justin back.

* * *

**OK.....this is the chapter lol. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing peeps. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Love **

It was now Christmas morning and Natasha, Christina, Simon and Hannah were all up early and Hannah and Natasha had gone into their parent's room and jumped on the bed yelling.

"MOMMY, DADDY IT CHRISTMAS" Hannah and Natasha yelled.

Nate had let out a groan and so had Caitlyn who was sleeping peacefully in Nate arms. Hannah got in middle of Caitlyn and Nate and Natasha sat on Nate chest.

"OK.....girls" Caitlyn said. "We are up"

Jamie came in holding Sabrina. "Everyone needs to get up to unlock the door to open presents" Jamie replied.

Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie all burst out laughing and Caitlyn spoke. "We haven't got the key, you girls might want to go and wake Granddad Jason and Nanny Karen up"

Hannah and Natasha got out of the bed and into Jason and Karen room. Nate was staring at Caitlyn and she had talking to Jamie and making a fuss of Sabrina but then once Jamie and Sabrina left the room, Caitlyn looked at Nate and smiled.

"Morning" Caitlyn said kissing Nate on the lips.

"Morning" Nate responded kissing Caitlyn back.

Caitlyn lay back down in Nate arms and cuddled with him for another half an hour. Shane and Mitchie had got up and went downstairs.

* * *

"Right is everyone comfortable and is everyone here?" Karen asked looking around the room.

Hannah was sitting on Jamie lap with Sabrina on her lap and Simon was sitting with Christina and Natasha. Becca had Craig in her arms and Dale sat beside her. Shane and Mitchie were sat on the single chair with Christina in front of them on the floor playing with Simon and Natasha. Tyson and Taylor were sitting on the sofa with Libby on Tyson lap. Justin and Stephanie were sat on another sofa with Laura in Justin arms. Paul and Madelia were sat in each other arms on the floor. Karen and Jason looked at Joe who was sat next to Shane and Mitchie.

"Where are Caity and Natey?" Jason asked.

They all groaned. "Probably upstairs making love as usual" Shane answered.

Then the door swung up and Caitlyn and Nate appeared and everyone looked at them and Natasha laughed and then everyone looked at her.

"MOMMY, IT TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS" Natasha laughed out.

Caitlyn and Nate sat down next to Hannah and Jamie. Karen spoke. "Right everyone comfortable?"

They all nodded but Natasha made a fuss. "I'm not comfortable with wet underwear" Natasha said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I've wet myself with all the excitement" Natasha answered standing up.

Caitlyn got up and picked Natasha up and left the room and Nate stood up and went after Natasha and Caitlyn.

"He going to yell at her" Shane said.

Jason and Karen sat down.

"Wow, he is strict" Madelia muttered to Paul.

* * *

Caitlyn had got Natasha a clean pair of underwear and puts them on and Nate comes in.

"Nate....it's OK" Caitlyn said holding Nate back.

"No....it not Caity" Nate burst out. "She got to learn that peeing herself is naughty"

Caitlyn argued with Nate. "SLAP HER AND YOU'RE REGRET IT" Caitlyn yelled.

"I WASN'T GOING TO" Nate shouted.

"GET OUT" Caitlyn screamed pushing Nate out of the room but he pushed Caitlyn out of the way who fell to the floor and Natasha gasps and Nate looked at Natasha.

"You're a silly little girl" Nate said to Natasha. "I thought we taught you not to pee in your pants"

"I'm sorry daddy" Natasha replied softly.

"You're 5 years old, start using the toilet" Nate responded firmly.

Natasha nodded and Caitlyn got up and noticed she had a slight bruise on her forehead but Nate didn't seem to care he just walked out of the room and Caitlyn finished getting Natasha ready and then they went back down the stairs and join the family but Nate sat in the corner by himself.

"Right everyone ready?" Karen asked looking at Shane, Jason and Mitchie and they nodded. "Open your presents"

* * *

Half way through opening presents, Nate had left the room and Caitlyn had been paying her attention to Natasha, Hannah, Jamie, Simon, Sabrina and Joe.

Jason had stood up and gone after Nate who stood in the kitchen drinking plain vodka from out of the bottle and Jason chuckled.

"You're hitting on the bottle" Jason said lightly.

Nate puts the bottle down and looked at Jason. "It my own way I can handle myself" Nate replied.

Jason folded his arms. "Yeah but drinking just makes you more angry" Jason responded.

"I'm not the only one who drinks" Nate said. "Caity does as well"

"Yeah but not as much as you" Jason let out.

Nate poured himself a glass of vodka and Shane came in and saw Nate swallowing it down in one go.

"I knew it" Shane muttered and Jason and Nate looked at him. "I knew he was still drinking"

Nate rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle and his jacket. "I'll see you all later" Nate said going toward the door.

Natasha came in and ran up to Nate. "DADDY" Natasha yelled.

Nate looked at her. "What?"

"I like my princess house" Natasha answered with a smile.

Nate nodded and Caitlyn came in with Karen and Mitchie. "Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"Away from you" Nate answered opening the backdoor and slamming it shut and Natasha looked at Caitlyn.

"Come on sweetie back in the room" Caitlyn said.

* * *

Everyone had opened the presents but not the adults. Everyone had sat around the dinner table and Caitlyn had been sad about Nate absent and was fighting back the tears from falling.

Dale and Becca had brought each other divorce papers and Justin was happy about it and so was everyone else.

Natasha had been a bit sad as well during the absent of her own father Nate. Later on after dinner, all the kids went to bed and Caitlyn had waited up for Nate with Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Karen.

"Why didn't you tell us you two were having problems?" Karen asked. "I would have helped out with Natasha"

"Oh yeah make me mother of the year" Caitlyn answered tearfully.

"No I would have kept Natasha away while Nate is on a comedown" Karen said.

"Cait don't you see it?" Jason questioned. "Nate is abusive towards you and Natasha when he hasn't had a drink?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I do see it Jase but I don't do anything about it"

Jason shakes his head. "Yeah you shouldn't have to live life like that" Jason said.

"The deal is, he goes out drinking and I'm here picking up the pieces of cleaning his mess up" Caitlyn replied tearfully. "That is the deal he goes and when he comes back I pick up the pieces and we continue to live a marriage fail life"

10 minutes after that was said, Nate comes in storming drunk and holding a bottle and then start throwing up on the floor and Caitlyn stood up and got him a glass of water but pushes it away.

Mitchie and Karen leave the room because they couldn't handle it. Shane helps Caitlyn take Nate upstairs into the bedroom but Shane leaves and Caitlyn and Nate get passionate and Caitlyn took the bottle and took a sip of it herself and Nate gets passionate with Caitlyn.

* * *

The next day.....Nate was completely hung over and Caitlyn was downstairs with Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Karen.

"I don't feel the connection between you and Nate anymore" Shane said. "Because if that how your living life at the moment then it just falling apart"

"I love Nate OK" Caitlyn replied rubbing her forehead.

"Course you do" Karen said sitting down.

Hannah came in with Jamie and Sabrina and smiled at them all.

"It boxing day" Hannah said to Jamie.

Jamie nodded. "And what did you do on Boxing Day with family?" Jamie asked.

"Well normally I would spend it in my room and my Christmas presents" Hannah answered putting Sabrina in her highchair.

"Got a better idea than doing that" Jamie replied. "Why don't we go out with the kids and spend the day at the park"

Hannah nodded. "We could do that"

Jamie smiled giving Hannah a kiss on the lips and Caitlyn stood up and Hannah looked at her.

"Mom....you OK? Is that a bruise on your face?" Hannah asked.

"Han....I know I wouldn't really ask but could you look after Natasha today?" Caitlyn questioned.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah sure but what happened to you?"

"Nothing" Caitlyn lied.

Shane shakes his head and Caitlyn walks out of the room and Hannah looks at everyone else.

"Where's dad?" Hannah asked.

"He upstairs getting over the hangover" Shane answered leaving the kitchen.

"You know what" Hannah said. "Were going out, it Christmas and it getting ruined by mom and dad fighting"

Jamie looked at Jason. Hannah picked Sabrina up and left the room and Jamie followed.

* * *

**OK.....things are starting to fall apart. **

**I'm sorry about the updates.....I've been really tired I had a bet with my mate that I could stay up for a week and it didn't turn out very well as I only stay up for 35 hours so yeah sorry I haven't update for a few days but updates should be sooner. **

**Thanks to my favourite reviewers of my story, KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY thankyou. **

**Keep reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Passionate Christmas **

It is Boxing Day and Hannah and Jamie had taken Simon, Natasha and Sabrina out to the park. Becca was playing dress up with Christina and Mitchie. Shane, Jason, Karen, Joe, Tyson and Madelia were playing Monopoly. Justin was upstairs making out with Stephanie. Paul and Dale were all in the game room playing cards. Libby and Taylor were playing Barbie together.

Caitlyn was upstairs in the bedroom staring at Nate sleeping in the bed. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. Caitlyn stood up and went into the wardrobe and got some clean clothes out and then looked in the mirror and saw the bruise on her face where Nate had hit her last night after having rough sex together.

Caitlyn know what she putting herself through but kept denying it to the family that she and Nate have problems. As Caitlyn enters the room, she sees Nate sat up and looking at the floor but as Caitlyn stands in the doorway, Nate looks up at her with his red puffy eyes.

Nate put his jeans on and a clean top and walks over to Caitlyn and she swallows and looks Nate in the eyes but Nate touches Caitlyn bruise but Caitlyn take a little step back. Nate pushes Caitlyn lightly out of his way and he makes his way down the stairs.

Caitlyn goes into the bedroom; closing the door and bursting into tears and realised she couldn't take Nate abuse anymore.

* * *

Hannah and Jamie returns for lunch with Simon, Sabrina and Natasha and goes into the Dining Room and Hannah looks at Nate and he turns his head to her.

"Dad...." Hannah said. "You're up"

Nate nodded and Natasha runs over to him and hugs him. "Where did you go last night?" Natasha asked.

Nate shakes his head. "Nowhere you want to go" Nate answered quietly.

Caitlyn enters the room with Mitchie and Taylor and Caitlyn looks at Hannah who takes her seat next to Shane. Karen and Jason come in and everyone was sat around the table eating lunch.

It was quiet around the table but Natasha broke the silent. "I'm not hungry" Natasha said.

Karen nodded. "OK, well you can eat when you are" Karen replied.

"I'm going for a nap" Natasha responded.

"I'll take you upstairs" Karen said removing her Napkin and picking Natasha up.

Karen and Natasha left the room and Nate doesn't make any sign of being mad at Natasha but Caitlyn could feel Nate getting angry so could Jason and Shane. Karen came back down and sat next to Jason again.

"Is she OK?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah she said she not feeling too good" Karen answered.

Caitlyn pushes her plate away and left the room.

* * *

After lunch.....Caitlyn had been sitting on Natasha bed; staring at her daughter sleeping but then she heard the door open and Caitlyn looked at who it was and it was Shane and Caitlyn burst into tears and Shane walked over to Caitlyn and hugged her tight to him.

"Shhh......it's OK" Shane whispered kissing Caitlyn on the forehead.

Caitlyn cried harder onto Shane shoulder and Shane then looked at Caitlyn and wiped her tears away.

"Nate an idiot to still have you and Natasha" Shane replied.

Caitlyn cried. "You know what hurts?" Shane shakes his head. "That I still love him"

Shane let out a sigh and kisses Caitlyn on the lips lightly. "I'm sure if he was really sober, he loves you too" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn nodded. "I'm sure he does"

Shane hugs Caitlyn.

* * *

It came to dinner time and Natasha still hasn't woken up from her nap or even come downstairs. Nate was sitting in the living and Caitlyn was sat at the desk, writing something down in her diary and Karen comes in and looks at everyone sitting in the living room; Jason, Taylor, Tyson, Stephanie, Justin, Becca, Dale, Jamie, Hannah, Shane, Mitchie, Libby, Simon, Christina and Laura.

"Where's Natasha?" Karen asked.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. "Um....I think she still sleeping" Caitlyn answered.

"I'll go" Nate said standing up and left the room.

Everyone looks at Caitlyn with worry faces and she stood up and followed Nate up the stairs.

Nate had entered the kids' room and found Natasha in her bed and Nate walks over to her and shakes her lightly.

"Natasha" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn stood in the doorway and Nate looks at her and then back at Natasha who was slowly waking up.

"Daddy..." Natasha said very quietly.

"Sweetie....it time for dinner" Nate replied.

Natasha couldn't get up as she moaned as she tried and Nate helped her up. "I don't feel very well daddy" Natasha cried quietly.

Nate spoke. "OK, come downstairs and we will check your temperature"

Nate picked her up and carried her down the stairs with Caitlyn following him into the kitchen and Nate sat Natasha on the table and Karen smiled weakly.

"Have you got anything we can check her temperature with?" Nate asked.

Karen nodded and gave the thermometer to Nate and spoke. "Open your mouth"

Natasha opens it and Nate puts it in and then after 10 minutes....Caitlyn and Nate looked at the temperature.

"She got a fever" Nate said.

Natasha coughed and Nate picked her up and carried her into the living room and sat down and hugged Natasha.

"Is she OK?" Hannah asked.

"She got a fever" Caitlyn answered. "She should be in bed"

Nate held onto Natasha so Caitlyn couldn't take her away. Caitlyn sat in front of Nate and Natasha.

"She needs to be in bed if she got a fever Nate" Caitlyn said.

"She happy here" Nate whispered. "So back off"

Caitlyn got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were standing outside in the snow; arguing over Natasha.

"IF SHE GOT A FEVER SHE NEEDS TO BE IN BED" Caitlyn yelled.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Nate asked roughly. "She asleep"

"NO I WON'T" Caitlyn screamed. "I CARE ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER AND WHEN SHE GOT A FEVER SHE HAS TO BE IN BED"

"SHE WAS HAPPY ON MY LAP; SHE CAN'T SIT OR LIE IN THE BOILING ROOM" Nate argued.

"OPEN THE WINDOWS THEN" Caitlyn shouted.

"NO BECAUSE SHE WILL GET WORSE" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn looked away from Nate and let a few tears down her face and Nate let out a sigh and walks over to Caitlyn putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" Nate whispered kissing her forehead but truth is Nate was hurting her by pinching her hips.

"Nate....you're hurting me" Caitlyn cried quietly trying to push him away.

Nate gripped Caitlyn tighter. "Don't you EVER tell me what to do with my daughter ever again, do I make myself clear?" Nate asked still pinching Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and Nate pushes Caitlyn and she falls onto the bench and Nate goes back inside and up the stairs.

* * *

**OK.....the next chapter is going to be bring Grace back in so be prepared to hear her voice again. **

**Please review and thanks x **


	6. Chapter 6

**She Back and Nate Problems **

Tears were falling down her face; she had locked herself in the bedroom to hide the bruises and the scars on her face. She hears her children wanting attention from her but she couldn't bring herself to show to her kids what her boyfriend was doing to her.

* * *

Jason and Karen were sat in the garden with Christina, Libby, Natasha, Simon, Laura, Sabrina and Craig.

"I wonder how Grace is?" Karen asked Jason.

"I'm sure she fine" Jason answered.

Karen nodded and hugged Jason. Caitlyn had come outside and sat with Karen and Jason.

"Hey, how are you?" Karen questioned.

Caitlyn nodded. "Fine"

"Where's Nate?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "Don't know"

* * *

"Mommy...." a little girl said.

Grace Gray got up from the bed and walked out to see her children; Hayden and Lisa sitting on the sofa.

"We have to get out of here" Grace said picking Hayden up. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know sweetie but we have to get out of here quickly" Grace answered nervously going into the money plot and found 50 pounds and she stuffed into her pockets and got Hayden and Lisa coats on and they left the dirty apartment and went down the stairs and out of the doors.

"Mommy...." Lisa said.

Grace carried Hayden and held onto Lisa hand and they were walking as fast as they could away from the dirty apartments.

"Were going to Nanny and Granddad" Grace replied sadly.

Grace knew she would probably get turned away but she had no choice but to put Lisa and Hayden in a safe place.

* * *

Karen was standing in the kitchen; making soup for lunch and Jason had come in and slipped his arms around Karen waist kissing her lips.

"Something smells nice" Jason whispered.

"Well I smell nice" Karen said kissing Jason passionately.

"I was on about the soup" Jason replied kissing Karen back.

Karen smiled. "Of course"

When it was lunchtime; everyone sat around the table and Shane was making conversations but then the doorbell rang and Mitchie got up to answer it. Everyone was laughing at Shane jokes but Nate was looking at Caitlyn and she looked at him and smiled and Nate returns it and put his hand out under the table and she took it and Nate mouthed to her.

"I love you" Nate mouthed to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled. "I love you too" Caitlyn mouthed back.

But then heard crying coming towards the room and everyone pay attention to it and Mitchie, Grace, Lisa and Hayden came in and Jason stood up straight away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Grace looked at Jason. "Dad"

"No I'm not your dad" Jason said.

"Jason" Karen hissed turning to face Grace. "Grace, what's happened to you?"

Grace swallowed. "Nothing"

"Let get you clean up" Karen replied.

Grace shakes her head. "No I'm fine"

"Course you are" Jason hissed.

Grace spoke. "Can I stay here for a little while?"

"No" Jason answered.

"I wasn't talking to you" Grace said.

"Course you can" Karen responded.

"Are you mad?" Jason asked Karen.

"No she our daughter who needs our help" Karen answered.

Grace folded her arms and Jason just stormed off out of the room and Karen and Grace looks at the family.

"Well.....this is awkward" Karen replied.

* * *

Grace was sitting in the bathroom. She was looking in the mirror and then looked at her jacket and went into the pockets and found a needle but no drugs. Grace got her phone out and went to get the house phone and dialled a number and spoke quietly.

"I'll meet you at the corner" Grace whispered hanging up.

Grace put her jacket back on and went down the stairs and left the house, taking Jason car. Grace had drove to the corner and a man came up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Got any money for these?" the man asked.

"No" Grace answered. "But I can offer something else"

The man smiled. "Is that your car?"

"My dad car we can do it in the back if you want" Grace replied.

The man pushes Grace lightly towards the car and she opens it and gets in with the man.

"How much do you want drugs?" the man asked.

Grace burst her lips on top of his. "I'll drive to somewhere more private" Grace whispered.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn were in the bedroom; kissing each other passionately on the lips and Nate had climbed on top of Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry" Nate said.

"Me too" Caitlyn replied.

Nate bite Caitlyn neck and Nate whispered in Caitlyn ear. "Marks are going to be left on your sexy body"

Caitlyn let out a moan....After an hour Nate gets off Caitlyn and noticed the bruises his left on Caitlyn and she crawls out of the bed to cover herself.

* * *

Grace had driven back to the corner after giving the drug dealer a good rough sex that apparently his wife would never give to him. Grace gets the drugs and drives off back to the house.

Grace went into the kitchen and looked at the drugs and got the needle out of her pocket. After a few minutes, Grace was injecting herself with drugs and then she throws it outside but while Grace was getting rid of the needle, Nate came into the kitchen to find drugs on the side and he picks it up and swallows hard.

Grace came back in and sees Nate standing there with the drugs in his hand and Grace closes the door and Nate spoke.

"You know Jason wouldn't be happy if he knew you brought drugs in the house" Nate said giving them to Grace.

Grace stuffs them into her pocket. "You won't tell him will you?" Grace asked.

Nate shakes his head and grabs the bottle of vodka and pours him and Grace a glass. "I won't"

Grace smiled and get closer to Nate. "You should try it"

Nate swallows his vodka down and shakes his head. "No thanks, I've got Natasha, Hannah and Joe to worry about and Caity"

Grace climbs on top of Nate and Nate looked at Grace. "Grace...." Nate whispered.

"Go on" Grace muttered. "Try it"

Nate brushed his lips against Grace and kisses her with fall passion and then breaks it off. Grace gets the drugs out and the needle.

"Come on Nate" Grace whispered. "It doesn't harm anyone"

Nate looked at the needle and Grace and nodded. Grace smiles and gets the drugs ready and Nate walks over to Grace and she grabs his arms and injects him. Nate let out a sigh and Grace gets rid of the needle and Grace comes back into find Nate drinking vodka and Grace walks over to him.

"Grace..." Nate whispered.

"It feels great doesn't it?" Grace asked kissing Nate lips.

Nate nodded and gave the bottle to Grace and she took a sip and takes Nate hand into the living room.

* * *

**OK.....So Grace has got Nate wrapped around her little finger but will the others find out what really going on between the two? **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the review. Keep reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tricky Fingers **

It has been a few days since Nate found out Grace is doing drugs and that he had taken some himself. But that not the only problem because Nate had been going behind Caitlyn back with the money to buy drugs but Caitlyn had asked Nate where her money had gone back he doesn't tell her the truth.

One afternoon, Caitlyn was in the kitchen drinking orange juice and Nate had come in and sat with her.

"Afternoon" Caitlyn said.

Nate doesn't say anything; he just simply stares at the bag on the table that had money in it. Caitlyn stood up and left the room. Nate stand up to close the door and goes into Caitlyn back and gets 40 dollars out and stuffs it into his pocket and then leaves the house.

* * *

Grace was sat in the living room; watching TV and Jason came into the room and sat with her.

"Money been disappearing from Caitlyn bag" Jason said. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?"

Grace shakes her head. "No, mom gave me money 2 days ago" Grace answered.

"OK..." Jason replied sitting back but Jason looked at Grace arm and saw all the bruises and where the needles have been going in. "Grace.....are you off the drugs?"

Grace spoke. "Yes"

Jason nodded and let out a sigh. The doorbell had ringed and Caitlyn had answered it.

"Oh hi, can I help you?" Caitlyn asked.

"If you can sexy woman" the man answered.

"I'm married thanks" Caitlyn said.

"Shame, we could have fun together" the man replied. "I'm here for GG"

Grace came to the door and Caitlyn looked at her. "I'm guessing your GG" Caitlyn responded.

"Yeah sorry Auntie Cait" Grace said.

Caitlyn walked away and Grace spoke to the man. "Eyes off she married to my Uncle" Grace replied.

"I bet she gets her pants down everyday" the man said.

Grace looked at Caitlyn walking up the stairs. "Have you got it?" Grace asked.

The man gave it to her and a number. "Give it to that cute Cait as you call her" the man answered leaving.

Grace closed the door and stuffed the drugs into her pockets and looked at the number and walked up to Caitlyn room and found her and Nate kissing passionately on the bed but Grace closes the door and rips the card up and into the bin.

* * *

Caitlyn had walked away from that man and Grace to go upstairs to find Nate sitting on the bed and she walks over to him and he smirks at her.

"What do you want?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn climbs onto the bed and kisses Nate passionately. "You" Caitlyn answered.

Nate smiled and continues to kiss Caitlyn passionately on the lips. "I love you" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "I love you too" Caitlyn hissed kissing Nate.

But then Nate pushes Caitlyn off him and she looked at him confusedly. "What's wrong?" Caitlyn questioned.

Nate shakes his head and climbs back onto Caitlyn kissing her passionately and Nate moves his hands to her hips and Caitlyn feels Nate gripping onto her too hard and she tries pushing him away but she can't but then Nate undid her jeans and she stops him.

"Not that way Nate" Caitlyn said.

Nate pulls them down and kisses Caitlyn neck and Caitlyn refuses him and pushes him off her but as she tries to get up Nate pulls her back and pins her down onto the pin and kisses her hard on the lips and Caitlyn shrugging to get Nate off her and kicks him but then he slaps her hard on the face but then Caitlyn stopped trying to get out of it and looked at Nate eyes.

"Nate...." Caitlyn cries softly.

Nate kisses Caitlyn neck and she screams. "NATE"

Shane, Mitchie, Hannah, Jamie, Natasha, Jason, Karen, Becca, Justin, Grace, Stephanie, Tyson and Taylor are downstairs and heard Caitlyn screaming.

"MOMMY" Natasha screamed running towards the stairs but Shane grabs Natasha and give her to Mitchie and Shane goes upstairs and hears Caitlyn crying.

"NATE, GET OFF ME" Caitlyn screamed.

Shane goes into the room and sees Caitlyn trying to get Nate off her and Shane helps her by pulling Nate off her and throwing him into the corner and Caitlyn crawls up to the corner of the bed, shaking and in tears.

Shane looks at Nate trying to stand up and he does and punches Shane but Shane punches Nate back and walks over to Caitlyn and she hugs him.

"Shane...." Caitlyn said quietly and tearfully.

Shane hugs her and looks at Nate who sitting on the chair and Shane spoke. "You're out of control Nate; can you not see what you're doing to Caity? You know that person that you known for 39 years of your life" Shane replied.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and saw her shaking and saw her nose bleeding from where he hit her. "Caity..." Nate whispered.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and then at Shane. "Keep away from me" Caitlyn said standing up and going toward the door but Nate grabs her and Caitlyn pushes him away.

"I'm sorry" Nate burst out holding onto Caitlyn and she tries to push him off her.

"GET OFF ME" Caitlyn yelled.

Shane gets Nate off Caitlyn and she left the room and Shane sit Nate down in the chair. Caitlyn goes downstairs and into the kitchen and everyone was shocked to see Caitlyn and she had picked the phone up and dialled a number.

"Caitlyn....what are you doing?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn spoke. "Hello yes I would like the police"

Jason and everyone were shocked and Caitlyn spoke again. "I would like someone to come and remove abusive man from the house" Caitlyn paused letting a tear come down her face. "Thankyou"

Caitlyn hung up and looked at everyone else and they saw the bruises on her face.

* * *

Shane and Jason were sat with Nate in the living room and Karen was hugging a scared Caitlyn. The police had come out and Nate was shocked that Caitlyn had called the police on him.

Hannah shows them into the room and Nate looked at them and then at Caitlyn who turned her face to Nate.

"Would you like to come with me please?" the police officer asked Nate.

Nate kept his eyes on Caitlyn. "You called the police" Nate said to Caitlyn.

Shane stood up. "No surprises" Shane replied. "Have you not seen what you done to her?"

Nate continued to stare at Caitlyn. "Are you telling me all these bruises are from him?" the police officer asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded. "Nate Gray.....we are removing you from the house as Caitlyn Gray wishes for you to go" the police officer said.

Nate stood up and walked over to Caitlyn and she took a little step back. "I'm sorry" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn whispered back. "Sorry isn't going to do this time Nate"

Nate nodded and kisses Caitlyn on the lips and walks out of the room. Caitlyn burst into tears and Shane hugged her.

"Do you want to press any charges against your husband for this?" the police officer asked.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No, I just want him away from me for a few days or weeks" Caitlyn answered.

The police officer nodded. "Where is he going to stay?"

Jason spoke. "I've got an old apartment he can stay in for a little while until things calm down"

The police officer nodded again. "Well if he comes anywhere near here just give me a call and we will come out and remove him for you"

Caitlyn nodded taking the card and the officers left.

* * *

Nate had been in Jason and Karen old apartment and Grace had come over to see him.

"She missing you" Grace said.

Nate nodded. "I'm sure she is"

"But you know I can always give you what you want" Grace whispered.

Nate swallowed. "Grace, I'm your 41 years old Uncle"

Grace spoke. "I've slept with 56 years old before"

"I'm your Uncle" Nate said.

"You want rough sex I can give it to you" Grace replied.

"I am not going to have rough sex with you" Nate responded. "You're my niece"

Grace got closer. "I don't care and I know deep down you don't" Grace whispered.

"I care about my marriage with Caity" Nate said.

Grace gets away from Nate as soon as he mentioned Caitlyn. But as Grace takes her jacket off, Nate comes more temp to sleep with Grace but he shakes his head and Grace taking her clothes off and Nate looked at Grace coming closer.

"Sleep with me Nate" Grace whispered removing his shirt and his pants herself but Nate pushes Grace away but she gets some tablets out of her bag and stuffs them into Nate mouth and he swallows them and then becomes very sleepy.

Grace pushes Nate into the bedroom and onto the bed and kisses his lips while he asleep.

"Now I'm going to get what I want" Grace said to herself.

* * *

**OK.....she drugged him but will Nate be able to help himself? **

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY and KariandTK for the reviews. Keep reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Burn **

It has only been three days left until New Year's Eve and Caitlyn was in the kitchen making cakes with Natasha, Hannah and Simon.

Hannah had been very upset since Nate had been removed from the house requested by Caitlyn. Natasha had been asking where Nate is but Caitlyn simply just answered, he had to go away.

Shane walked in and Caitlyn looked at him with a smile and Hannah noticed it.

"Come on Simon" Hannah said. "Let's get you clear up"

Natasha had followed Hannah and Simon and Caitlyn had stood up and Shane walks over to her.

"Hey" Shane whispered brushing Caitlyn hair behind her ear.

"Hi" Caitlyn replied quietly moving closer to Shane.

"You OK?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered.

Shane smiled. "I've heard from him" Caitlyn simply just nodded. "He wanted to know if you could meet him at the Starbuck cafe at 2pm today"

Caitlyn looked her watch and it was now 10:34am and she looked at Shane. "Um.....yeah of course" Caitlyn responded nervously.

"I'll tell him you'll be there then" Shane said.

Caitlyn nodded.

* * *

Caitlyn had come down fully dressed; she was wearing tight jeans and top that can see her bra through it and dolly shoes and a blue jacket. Shane looks at her with shock.

"Whoa....you look nice" Shane comment.

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks"

Shane smiled and hugs Caitlyn. "Take care of you" Shane said.

"I will" Caitlyn whispered kissing Shane on the lips and then she left the house.

* * *

Caitlyn got into her car and back out of the driveway and drove off to Starbucks. Caitlyn sat in the car parked outside the Starbuck cafe and she got out and headed inside and couldn't spot Nate anywhere but she walked around and looked for Nate but couldn't find him but she headed towards the door and Nate came in and Caitlyn looked at him in the eyes.

Nate swallowed hard and looked at Caitlyn. "Hi" Nate said.

"Hi" Caitlyn let out.

Nate looked around and offered Caitlyn a seat by the window and they sat down and the waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Sandy, can I take your order please?" the waitress asked.

Caitlyn looked at the menu. "Um....I'll just a have a latte with low fat milk and 2 sugar please" Caitlyn answered.

"I'll have the same with no sugar and could we have some biscuits" Nate replied.

Sandy nodded and walked away. Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled weakly and Caitlyn returned it.

"So....how are you?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I'm OK thanks" Nate responded. "How are you?"

Caitlyn nodded slowly. "I'm OK"

Nate smiled and just stared at Caitlyn and she broke the silent. "What did you bring me here for?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" Nate answered. "And to let you know I'm sorry for hurting you and for upsetting you and forcing you and for...."

"Nate, I get it OK" Caitlyn replied. "But I think we both know that sorry isn't going to do everything this time"

Nate nodded. "I know and you got to know that I am truly sorry for hurting you"

"You force me to have sex with you" Caitlyn whispered.

But then Sandy the waitress came over putting the latte on the table and the biscuits and then walks away and Nate looked at Caitlyn.

"I know and I feel terrible" Nate said. "I've been falling apart over this holiday and I've not made it very memorable for you and the girls but especially for you"

Caitlyn took a sip of her latte and Nate took hold of Caitlyn hand as she puts her coffee down and she looked at him. "You hurt me Nate and you're right it not a memorable holiday for me but I want to know why you're drinking Nate?"

Nate held onto Caitlyn hand. "I don't know I guess having Natasha, it just takes all the fun out of you but I'm not blaming her for anything I love her to bits" Nate responded sadly. "I don't know how to answer your questions Caity"

"Don't call me that" Caitlyn hissed.

"Been calling you it for years Caity....nothing going to stop me" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn took her hand away from Nate. "You remember the first time you call me it?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate nodded. "Yeah....you laughed so hard and told me that I was the only one allow calling you that"

Caitlyn smiled. "I love you Nate but I don't like you for pinning me to have sex with you, for drinking in front of our little girl and you know what hurts the most Nate that you would beat me while were having sex"

Caitlyn had tears coming down her face. "I love you" Nate whispered.

"Yeah well it doesn't feel like it anymore Nate, you pushed me into having sex with you" Caitlyn cried softly. "And you beat me and leave bruises all over my body"

Nate stands up and goes to sit by Caitlyn and she looks at him. "I love you Caity Gray, you mean everything to me and if I lost you then I would punish myself until I have you back" Nate said kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn started kissing him back passionately and Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn waist and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and his lips move to Caitlyn neck but then Caitlyn meets back up with Nate lips and they break it off for air but then most people were looking.

"Take me back I promise I change for you, Natasha, Hannah, Shane, Jason, Joe and everyone else I promise" Nate cried softly against Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn started kissing Nate passionately again and Nate breaks it off. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private" Nate whispered looking at the waiters and waitresses.

Caitlyn nodded and Nate got the money out and left it on the table and took Caitlyn hand and out of the cafe and they walked back to Jason old apartment and Nate opens the door and Caitlyn walks in and takes her jacket off and Nate comes up behind her and starts kissing her neck.

Caitlyn let out a little moan and meets with Nate lips and she walks away from him. Nate follows her and she walking to the bedroom and she takes her shoes off and Nate takes his off as well and he climbs on top of Caitlyn.

"I don't want sex Nate" Caitlyn replied. "I just want a cuddle"

Nate nodded and held Caitlyn in his arms. An hour later.....Caitlyn had got up and Nate had walked her to the door.

"Caity..." Nate whispered.

Caitlyn nodded. "That was nice" Caitlyn said. "Wish I could have that Nate all the time"

"You can" Nate let out.

"No I can't because if I let you walk back in now you could just do it again and then I can't change it again" Caitlyn replied.

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the lips. "What are you trying to tell me Caity?" Nate asked.

"I'm telling you I want the truth" Caitlyn answered. "But I'm not getting that from you"

"I took drugs" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn looked at Nate in shock. "What?"

Nate went to sit down. "I took drugs OK, I found out Grace was doing drugs and she talked me around it and I started taking them" Nate said sadly. "I hate myself for drinking in front of Natasha ruining her Christmas; I had no attention to ruin it for her or for you"

"You took drugs behind my back" Caitlyn replied. "Drinking, taking drugs, what else are you going to tell me Nate?"

"I haven't slept around if that what you're thinking" Nate answered. "I couldn't do that to you either through Grace had tried"

"Grace was going to sleep with you" Caitlyn said.

"I think she did" Nate cried softly.

"What do you mean Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"She had come over here after you had kicked me out and she was coming onto me too heavy but I kept pushing her away and I told her I couldn't cheat on you ever again but she somehow got some drugs and forced them down my throat and I became very sleepy but then the next morning I woke up with her next to me" Nate answered tearfully. "I don't know what the hell happened"

Caitlyn sat down with Nate. "How long have you been taking drugs for?"

"Not long" Nate replied.

Caitlyn nodded. "I'll deal with Grace but you need some help and I can't do that for you Nate" Caitlyn responded. "Only you can see the doctor or whatever and get some professional help before you end up killing yourself"

Nate nodded. "I love you Caity....and I know you love me"

"I do love you but I don't like you" Caitlyn said walking out of the apartment leaving Nate standing there.

* * *

_NEXT TIME _

"_You slept with my husband and your uncle" Caitlyn burst out to Grace. _

"_He loves me that why because I can give him what he wants" Grace argued. _

"_He your uncle" Jason said. "You make me sick" _

_Caitlyn spoke. "Grace, why don't you get some help with your drug abuse and sexual health because Nate going to come off the drinking and the drugs and then you'll be alone in the world" _

_Becca and Justin are in the bedroom; kissing and cuddling and Shane walks in on them....._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?" Shane yelled at Becca and Justin. _

"_I LOVE HER" Justin burst out. _

"_SHE YOUR SISTER" Mitchie shouted. _

_Justin held onto Becca hand. "I don't care" _

"_I need help dad" Grace whispered to Jason. "But I cannot do it alone" _

_Jason looked at Grace. "I can't help you all I can do is give you support" Jason said. _

"_HELP" Grace and Becca yelled. _

"_She going to leave you alone" Caitlyn whispered to Nate. _

_Nate kisses Caitlyn passionately and carries her to the bedroom...._

_

* * *

_**OOOOOOOO......I'm pure evil for doing a "Next time" to you guys but I hope you got an idea of what might happen. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing :D **

**For the answers.....I really wish I knew what is going on in this head of Grace but I'm going to warn you guys this has happened before to a real family I know that is totally not a family anymore and my friend asked me to write about it so I have the family permission so it might get a bit sick but I wanted to write this because it does happen in the world. Thanks x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Affairs **

Caitlyn had got back to the house and let herself back in and could smell that the dinner was ready so she headed into the Dining Room to find everyone sitting at the table eating and they looked at her.

"Hello stranger" Shane joked.

Caitlyn smiled and looked around the table and saw Grace sitting next to Becca and the smile disappeared and Caitlyn pours herself a glass of wine and walked out of the Dining room.

"Caitlyn" Karen called out.

Karen, Shane, Jason and Mitchie got up from the chairs and follow Caitlyn into the kitchen and find her staring out of the kitchen window.

"How did it go?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn looked at Shane. "Not so well" Caitlyn answered. "He going to get help hopefully but I have one question for Grace"

Grace heard her name and she stood up and walked into the kitchen followed by Hannah, Becca, Justin, Tyson and Taylor.

"Auntie Caitlyn, sis" Grace said happily.

Caitlyn looked at Grace and walked up to her and looked at the arms. "Nate told me" Caitlyn replied.

"Told you what?" Grace asked trying to play dumb.

"That you forced him to take drugs, you forced yourself onto him" Caitlyn answered walking away from Grace.

"He choice" Grace said. "He wanted to try it"

"Lie" Caitlyn whispered.

"You slept with Nate?" Shane asked Grace.

Grace looked at Caitlyn. "No..."

"Yes you did" Caitlyn responded. "Don't lie to anyone here"

Grace folded her arms. "Wow, you are a dummy" Grace said.

"You slept with my husband and your uncle" Caitlyn burst out.

"Why?" Karen questioned.

"He loves me that why because I can give him what he wants" Grace argued.

"He your uncle" Jason said. "You make me sick"

"Wow can say the same for you and mom" Grace replied.

"Why you little..." Tyson began to say but Jason held Tyson back.

Caitlyn spoke. "Grace, why don't you get help with your drug abuse and sexual health because Nate going to come off the drinking and the drugs and then you'll be left alone in the world"

"I don't need help" Grace denied.

"Grace, when are you going to learn?" Caitlyn asked. "When are you going to realise that these bruises you get are killing you? Do you really think Jason or mom wants to walk in and find you dead on the floor?"

Grace turned around and left the room in tears. Caitlyn sat down at the table and Shane joined her.

"How long has he been on it for?" Shane questioned.

"Only since Grace came back into the house" Caitlyn answered.

Shane nodded. "Where is he now?"

"Hopefully calling the doctor for help" Caitlyn said standing up to leave the room.

* * *

The next day.....everyone had been quiet towards Grace, Caitlyn and Jason for a reason. Shane and Mitchie was trying to get Grace to come out of the bedroom but she refused but Karen had called the doctor out to see her and told them all that she needs professional help and will be tested for Sexual Diseases.

Karen had been crying for a least the whole day but with Jason there to comfort her this time it was easy. Caitlyn hadn't spoken to Nate since yesterday so she didn't know how he was doing.

But underneath all this another family affair was going on between Becca and Justin. That afternoon....Becca and Justin were in hers and Dale room; watching a film but Becca had looked at Justin in the eyes and she kisses him on the lips.

"I love you" Becca whispered.

"I love you too" Justin whispered back kissing her passionately on the lips. "I wish we could be together"

"We can" Becca said.

Justin smiled and kisses Becca passionately but then it gets too much when Justin put his hands on Becca jean button to undo it. By half an hour.....they were both half dressed and still kissing each other passionately. Justin got off Becca and she lies in his arms.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie are in the kitchen; talking about the family.

"Why does it have to be our family that so messed up?" Shane asked.

Mitchie shakes her head. "Let's just face it from day one since Jason met Kerry it was never going to be back to normal" Mitchie answered.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "We been able to pull ourselves together haven't we?" Shane questioned.

"I wouldn't ask for any other husband or man other than you" Mitchie said kissing Shane on the lips. "I might have kept that secret but I did it for us"

Shane smiled. "I'm glad you did"

Shane continued to kiss Mitchie on the lips passionately. "We are perfect for each other"

* * *

Justin and Becca are in the bedroom; cuddling and kissing each other. Justin had climb back onto Becca and she smiles and kisses Justin passionately on the lips and she whispered.

"What if someone walks in?" Becca asked quietly.

Justin whispered. "No one will; everyone out"

Becca smiled and kisses Justin passionately but then after 5 minutes Shane walks in with a pile of laundry and sees Justin and Becca, he drops it onto floor.

"Dad" Becca said sitting up with Justin still on top of her.

Shane was shocked but he ran out of the room to throw up and Caitlyn, Jason, Mitchie, Karen, Joe and Grace came out the room to find out what was going and Shane came out of the toilet wiping his mouth onto a piece of tissue and Justin and Becca came out of the bedroom and Shane looked at them.

"Shane....what's going on?" Mitchie asked but he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?" Shane yelled at Becca and Justin.

Caitlyn, Jason, Karen, Grace and Joe were all confused and Mitchie looked down at Justin and Becca and she shakes her head.

"No" Mitchie hissed. "No, tell me it not true"

Shane looked away from Becca and Justin to Mitchie. "I'm going to ask what's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?" Shane yelled again at Becca and Justin.

"I LOVE HER" Justin burst out.

"SHE YOUR SISTER" Mitchie shouted.

Caitlyn, Jason, Karen, Grace and Joe all guessed what was going on and Joe spoke. "This is sick"

"Joe" Caitlyn hissed.

Justin held onto Becca hand. "I don't care" Justin said.

"Oh you will care" Shane let out. "Did you not know you could get arrested for this and sent to jail?"

Justin shakes his head. "So you're going to call the police" Justin responded.

Shane let out a sigh and shakes his head. "No....but you are going to stop all this now" Shane said.

Becca nodded and so did Justin.

* * *

Grace had got her clothes on and headed on down the stairs to see Karen waiting for her.

"You ready?" Karen asked.

Grace nodded and saw Jason coming out of the living room. "Dad..."

Jason just walked away and Grace looked at Karen. "Come on sweetie"

Karen and Grace left the house and got into the car. "Mom....is there something wrong with me?" Grace questioned.

Karen let out a sigh. "I don't know sweetheart....but I hope to god there nothing wrong"

Grace puts her seatbelt on and so does Karen and she drive to the hospital and they walk in together and Karen spoke to the woman at the desk and Grace sat down to see a 13 year old girl sitting by the window.

She was covered in bruises and scars and she had dark eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Karen comes to sit by Grace and held her hand. "See that girl mom" Grace whispered.

Karen looks at the girl and then back at Grace. "That isn't you" Karen said. "That girl could have more serious problems"

Then Grace got called in and she sat in the room with the doctor and talked and talked about what had been happening to her. The next 2 hours.....Grace and Karen went home and Karen sat Grace down in the living room and Jason had come in and sat down.

But then Grace stood up and went upstairs into her bedroom and Jason had followed her and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked.

"I need help dad" Grace whispered. "But I cannot do it alone"

Jason looked at Grace. "I can't help you all I can do is give you support" Jason said.

"You hate me don't you?" Grace questioned with tears coming down her face.

"I hate the person you are becoming" Jason replied. "I just want my daughter because if I hate you I've only got Paul and Tyson to worry about"

Grace nodded. "They perfect unlike me got pregnant at the age of 16 and turned my life into some joke"

Jason looked away from Grace. "Only you can change this person back to the Grace that we all want"

Jason stood up and left the room.

* * *

Caitlyn had gone over to see Nate that day as well. Nate had been happy to Caitlyn.

"I'm glad you came" Nate said walking into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee for Caitlyn.

"Me too" Caitlyn responded taking her coat off and took her cup of coffee off Nate. "So did you ring the doctor?"

Nate nodded. "Yes and he going to put me into groups to help me"

Caitlyn smiled. "Does this mean I will have my husband back?"

Nate returned the smiled. "Yes"

Caitlyn looked at her cup of coffee and Nate spoke. "You know whatever happened between me and Grace I regret it"

Caitlyn nodded. "She going to leave you alone" Caitlyn whispered to Nate.

Caitlyn and Nate get closer and Nate kisses Caitlyn passionately and she wraps her arms around Nate neck and he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Nate felt Caitlyn going to his jeans and undoing them and then Nate undid Caitlyn skirt and she broke off the kiss.

"Nate...." Caitlyn said.

Nate looked at Caitlyn. "What?"

"Promise me" Caitlyn paused. "That you won't hurt me"

"I promise" Nate replied going to kiss Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate back and felt Nate beginning to kiss her neck.

**OK.....I am so sorry about the updates....I just wanted a bit of time for the words to come to me so this is it. I think this story only going to be up to 14 chapters. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for reviewing.....keep reviewing. :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**New Year's Eve Hell **

Becca had woken up that morning to find her eyes were wet from all the tears yesterday. Becca got up and went downstairs to find Mitchie making coffee in the Big Pot. Mitchie didn't give Becca any eye contacted just focus on the pot.

Becca walked into the Dining Room to find Natasha, Christina, Simon and Libby all colouring in and she walked into the Living Room to find Grace sitting with Jason and Paul.

"Morning" Jason said.

Becca sat down and smiled weakly at Jason. "Morning" Becca hissed hugging a cushion.

Jason looked between Becca and Grace and both noticed they were both a mess and needed help. Shane walks into the living room and finds Becca sitting on the sofa and she turned to face Shane.

"Dad..." Becca began to say.

Shane put his hand up. "Don't say anything Becca" Shane said walking back out.

Becca turned back around to face the TV and she let a tear drop down her face. Grace stood up and went to sit by Becca and hugged her.

"Don't worry" Grace whispered. "I'm not mad at you"

Becca hugged Grace.

* * *

Taylor and Tyson came downstairs; kissing and hugging each other and going into the kitchen to find Karen, Shane, Mitchie and Jason sitting around the table.

"Morning" Tyson said keeping his arms around Taylor waist.

"Morning Ty" Jason replied.

Then the backdoor open and they all looked to find Caitlyn and Nate coming in and Caitlyn closed the door.

"Sorry" Caitlyn hissed taking Nate hand and leading out of the kitchen door.

Tyson and Taylor looked at each other and smiled. "Want to take Libby out?" Tyson asked.

Taylor nodded. "Could do with a good walk"

Tyson smiled and kissed Taylor passionately on the lips.

* * *

Karen was stood in the kitchen with Mitchie, Stephanie, Caitlyn, Shane and Nate. They were all getting the food ready for the New Year's Party tonight. Jason, Grace, Becca and Paul all came in with shopping bags.

"Hello" Paul burst out. "Got more food"

Karen smiled. "Just put it over there, Nate and Shane are sorting that out"

Grace and Becca were laughing and Karen smiled at them. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Dad and Paul fell over" Grace laughed harder with Becca.

Even Nate and Shane burst out laughing at this point giving Grace and Becca a high five and Karen, Mitchie, Stephanie and Caitlyn shakes their heads.

"Right, we need food being set out on the dinner table but cover the food" Karen said.

"Is there going to be juice for the little ones?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes" Karen answered. "I won't have children getting drunk on New Year's Eve"

"MOMMY" a girl yelled and Caitlyn dropped the knife and Natasha came storming in. "MOMMMY"

"What?" Caitlyn said.

"Look at my dress" Natasha burst out.

Caitlyn saw the ink on it and looked at Natasha. "Who did that?"

Natasha pointed her fingers at Christina, Simon and Libby. "They bully me because I'm a girl" Natasha cried out.

"You'll have to wear something else" Caitlyn said picking Natasha up.

"But I haven't got any other princess dress" Natasha responded.

Caitlyn looked at the time. "I'll take you shopping and we can get a new dress" Caitlyn replied.

"Won't be the same" Natasha burst out.

"Caitlyn.....I still have your princess dress in the basement in the boxes of old things" Karen said.

Caitlyn smiled and went down to the basement and got it out and puts it on Natasha. "Perfect" Caitlyn said.

"I LOVE IT" Natasha yelled running back up the stairs and swinging around for everyone.

Caitlyn came out and smiled.

"I'm a princess" Natasha replied.

"Yeah a nightmare princess" Christina joked.

* * *

Later on......everyone was ready and the party people had started to arrive. Caitlyn was watching Nate dancing with Hannah and she smiled to herself. Caitlyn also saw Jason and Karen dancing with Natasha and Christina.

But Mr and Mrs Gray had come to the party and Shane, Nate and Jason had made contacted with them. Mitchie was dancing with her parents and Shane.

Then Grace and Becca came in the room in really short dresses. Everyone looked at them and they hadn't really cared but Caitlyn notice some boys were eyeing them that were they ages.

Caitlyn walked over to Nate and hugged him. Jason and Shane shake their heads and Caitlyn and Nate walks over to them.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"They not drunk" Karen answered. "Maybe they dresses are too short"

"Too short, Karen you can see they underwear" Jason burst out.

Grace and Becca came over to Jason, Shane, Nate, Karen, Mitchie and Caitlyn and Grace spoke. "Were going out see you all in a bit"

"Grace...." Karen called out but Jason held her back.

"Let her go" Jason whispered.

Grace and Becca walked towards the door and left the house.

* * *

It was coming to the Countdown and everyone had a glass of wine in the hand. Apart Nate he had orange juice and Caitlyn had whispered to him.

"It OK to have a drink on New Year's Eve" Caitlyn said.

"I can't do it Caity...." Nate whispered. "I need to stay sober for as long as I can"

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate on the lips.

"RIGHT COUNTDOWN EVERYONE" Karen yelled.

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1" everyone yelled. "HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Then the door opens and Becca comes in and screamed. "HELP"

Jason walks over to Becca who was crying. "What's wrong Becca?" Jason asked.

Becca ran out of the house and Jason followed her and he found Grace on the ground and Jason ran over to her and everyone else came out. Jason bent down and held Grace.

"Daddy...." Grace whispered.

Jason swallowed. "What have you done?"

The police and ambulance got here and took Grace into hospital. Karen and Jason had gone into the hospital while at home Shane hugs a nervously and shocked Becca.

Nate said goodbye to the entire guest and they all left and he went over to Shane and Becca.

"Is she OK?" Nate asked.

"Should be" Shane answered hugging Becca tight to him.

"I didn't do anything" Becca whispered.

* * *

Jason and Karen were sat outside the room. Grace had just been brought in after being hit by a car and landed on the driveway. The doctors and nurses were working on Grace while Karen and Jason watch.

"My daughter and she not as perfect as I want her to be" Karen cried out.

Jason nodded. "My only daughter" Jason whispered holding onto Karen hand.

"What did I do wrong Jason?" Karen asked.

"You didn't do anything either us did" Jason answered. "We didn't see it happening"

Karen cried harder and Jason hugged her. The doctors and Nurses had all come out and faced Jason and Karen.

"She in a coma but we don't know if she will survive the hit was pretty hard and she landed so far away from the hit" the doctor said. "You can go in and see her"

Jason and Karen went into the room and Jason held Grace hand. "She my only daughter" Jason replied.

* * *

Caitlyn just got off the phone and Becca, Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Tyson, Paul, Taylor, Hannah, Stephanie, Justin, Dale and Jamie came in and Caitlyn looked at them.

"What's happening?" Shane asked.

"She in a coma" Caitlyn answered.

Becca screamed and Shane held onto her. But Becca tried pushing Shane away but she couldn't and she cried harder. Mitchie had tears coming down her face. Justin held onto Stephanie hand and squeezed it. Paul hugged Madelia and Tyson and Taylor were in each other arms. Nate and Caitlyn had sat down.

"BECCA" Shane yelled. "It's going to be OK"

"NO IT NOT" Becca shouted. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT"

Becca had free herself and ran up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door closed and Mitchie walked over to Shane.

* * *

**OK......holding the tears for me. **

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY for the review. Keep reviewing thanks x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Months Later **

It has been 3 Months since the accident and Becca had still been in total shock and hadn't spoken for 3 months.

Becca hasn't left the house in 3 months, not taken showers, not slept in 3 months, not even eaten anything since the accident but Shane would bring her a glass of water up and some food but Becca would only take the water but not the food.

Shane and Mitchie had been really worried about Becca but kept telling her that it isn't her fault Grace got hit by the car. Jason hadn't spoken for about a month but Karen finally got him to talk and to eat and sleep again. Karen had been blown over this as well but she knew she had to be strong for the family and mainly Grace.

Grace was still in a coma and she hasn't woken up. But someone would always been in the room with her in case she does.

* * *

One morning, Nate had gone up and got Natasha ready for school. Dale had taken Craig back home and left Becca here in Shane care. Caitlyn would take Natasha to school along with Libby and Taylor.

Hannah, Jamie, Simon and newborn, Sabrina had got back home as well but Hannah would come over on the weekends and spend it with Grace and Becca. Justin and Stephanie had taken Laura home as well but Justin would never come over because it destroyed him to see his twin sister, Becca falling apart. Stephanie would come over on the weekends and spend it with Grace and Becca as well.

Nate was thinking about going back home himself instead of spending it here where Grace got hit but Caitlyn didn't want to go home and Nate didn't want to leave Caitlyn on her own so he decided to stay and put Natasha in a school that was around them.

Shane didn't go home with Mitchie because of Becca. So Mitchie had taken Christina home and left Shane with Becca, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Karen. Mitchie wouldn't ever come over to see any of them as she couldn't handle seeing Becca like this either so Mitchie would always send Christina over with Shane, Nate and Jason old manager of Connect 3 to see Shane and everyone else.

* * *

Caitlyn had arrived back after taking Natasha to school and found Nate and Shane sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey" Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled. "Hey, who's gone to the hospital?"

"Paul and Madelia gone today" Nate answered.

Caitlyn sat down. "And how's Becca?"

"Oh she normal" Shane said. "Not talking, not sleeping, not eating just accepting water so yeah no improvement of body movement because it starting to smell in that room badly"

"Well have you opened the window?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah still smells" Shane answered. "It like she dead herself"

* * *

Shane and the doctor had gone upstairs and Shane gave him a mask to cover his mouth and nose. "You might want to cover" Shane whispered putting one on himself.

Then Shane opens the door and the doctor follows him in but Becca doesn't more but the birds fly out of the window and the doctor was in shock to see Becca sitting there doing nothing.

"How long has she been like this?" Doctor asked.

"Well she has moved but only to get the glass of water" Shane answered.

"She probably most likely went the bed then" Doctor said.

Shane nodded. "Help her"

The Doctor nodded and sat on the chair in front of Becca. "Hello Becca, I'm doctor Bell and I'm here to help you" Doctor replied.

After the Doctor tested a silent Becca, he stood up and looked at Shane. "We need to move her into the light, I fear she might have damage her light sight but with the silent treatment and not a lot of movement, she needs more than a professional help"

"We tried everything" Shane responded.

"I'm going to get my team in" Doctor whispered. "We are going to move her and get her into the hospital"

Shane nodded and left the room with the Doctor. Caitlyn came up the stairs and looked at Shane. "What's going on?"

"She needs help" Shane answered.

The Doctor faced Shane. "The team on the way"

Shane nodded. An hour later the team were here and in the room with Becca and Shane and Caitlyn were downstairs with everyone else. They heard Becca screaming and being brought down the stairs and Becca saw Shane and yelled.

"I HATE YOU DAD" Becca yelled. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU"

Shane had tears coming down his face and Caitlyn held onto his hand and the Doctor came down.

"She in our care now but I must say you done the right thing" Doctor said. "Are you coming with us?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah I'll come"

* * *

In the hospital......Becca had been washed by the nurse and her nails has been cut off and had been sat in the room that had a window that she could be watched in by people.

The Doctor and Shane enter the room and Becca turned to look at Shane. "As you can tell, we washed her and cut her nails off and got her in fresh clothes but we are going to put her to sleep for a week" Doctor said. "So if you want to talk to her for the last times go ahead"

Shane walked over to Becca and sat in front of her. "I'm doing this to help you Becca" Shane replied.

Becca spoke. "I hate you"

Shane nodded. "Yeah but look at yourself Becca" Shane said. "You think this is normal, not eating, not sleeping, not moving for 3 whole months is normal well it isn't normal"

"I hate you" Becca whispered.

"I'm your dad and I'm trying to help you" Shane responded. "I love you too much to lose you over Grace"

"I HATE YOU" Becca yelled.

Shane stood up. "I'll see you in a week"

Becca shouted again. "I HATE YOU SHANE GRAY"

Shane turned around and spoke. "I love you Becca" then left the room in tears.

* * *

Paul and Madelia were sat in Grace room and Paul had held onto Grace hand and then as it was time to leave Paul felt Grace move.

"Grace" Paul said.

Madelia turned to face Paul. "Get the nurse"

Grace started to move and let out a moan and the nurse came in. "Oh my god......this is a miracle she awake" the Nurse said.

Then the next hour Jason, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Tyson, Taylor, Joe and Karen all came in and Paul hugged Karen.

"She awake mom" Paul cried softly onto Karen shoulder.

Then the nurse and Doctor came out. "She alive and is ready your visits"

Karen smiled. They all went into the room and Grace was sat up and she looked at them.

"Grace" Karen said.

Grace was confused as she was hugged by Karen. "Who are you?" Grace asked.

Karen was shocked and looked at them all.

* * *

**OK updated lol.....and that girl awake and alive but her memory gone. **

**Please review thanks x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Everyone but Jason**

Grace Gray had woken up from her coma which had been a miracle to the nurses and doctors that had been looking after her. But Karen and Jason had sign the papers to turn off the coma if Grace didn't wake up but it had been miracle to everyone.

But the only problem was is that Grace doesn't remember anyone but Jason and Becca.

"Who are you?" Grace asked again.

"Grace, I'm your mom" Karen answered.

"I haven't got a mom" Grace said quietly. "I've only got my sister and dad"

Karen was confused. She stood up straight and turned to look at Jason. "She wants you"

Jason swallowed and walked over to Grace and she smiled and hugged him. "Hey" Jason replied hugging Grace back.

"Who are these people and where my sister?" Grace asked.

"Caitlyn here" Jason answered.

"No Becca my sister" Grace said.

"Becca" Jason replied looking at Shane.

"She been put to sleep" Shane answered folding his arms.

The doctor and nurse came back in and walked over to Grace. "Hello Grace, I'm Doctor Victor and how are you feeling?" Doctor Victor asked.

"She lost her mind" Karen answered. "She doesn't know who we are apart from her dad and Becca who Grace keeps saying is her sister"

"She is suffering with memory loss if she can't remember who you are and who is Becca?" Doctor Victor questioned.

"They cousins but Grace think it her sister" Karen said folding her arms.

"Well where is Becca?"

"She been put to sleep for the week as she didn't sleep for 3 whole months because of Grace" Shane responded.

"OK.....Grace" Doctor Victor replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a slight headache" Grace said.

Doctor Victor nodded. "Are you in pain anywhere?"

Grace shakes her head. "No I want Becca"

"OK.....were bring Becca to you" Doctor Victor responded.

The Doctor and Nurse left.

* * *

A week later.....Becca had woken up and saw Shane sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Dad...." Becca whispered.

"Hey" Shane said. "You're awake"

Becca smiled weakly. "I'm sorry"

"It's OK" Shane replied. "But I have some really good news for you"

"What?" Becca asked.

"Grace awake and asking for you" Shane answered.

Becca smiled and jumped out of bed and out of the room and Shane followed her. As soon as they got to Grace room, Becca opened the door and Grace looked at her.

"BECCA" Grace yelled.

Becca walked over to Grace and hugged her. "Hey, you're alive" Becca said.

"Where have you been?" Grace asked.

"Nowhere" Becca answered. "I don't quite know I just woke up"

Grace smiled. "I'm glad you're here" Grace whispered. "I don't know any of these people, my dad not here"

Becca was confused. "What are you on about?" Becca questioned.

Shane spoke. "She doesn't remember anyone not even Karen"

Becca was shocked and turned to Grace and smiled weakly. "I'll be back later OK" Becca said hugging Grace.

Becca left the room with Shane. "What am I to her now then?" Becca asked.

"She keeps calling you her sister" Shane answered.

Becca nodded. "I'm going back home to get changed and then I'm going home to see Craig I can't be here anymore now that I know Grace is fine"

"Becca...." Shane said. "Grace needs you"

"She doesn't need me dad.....she going to get her memory back soon" Becca replied. "It happens to a lot of people after coming out of coma"

Shane grabbed Becca arm. "I'm begging you not to go" Shane responded.

"I need to see my son" Becca said walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate had been sat in the Dining Room with Natasha and Libby for dinner and they heard Becca and Shane come in and she walked into the living room.

"You're awake" Caitlyn said. "Why isn't she with Grace?"

"She going home to see her son" Shane replied.

Becca walked up the stairs and into her room and started packing and then she went to the toilet to change and then she came up and started putting her make-up on.

"So this is it" Shane said. "We all been waiting for Grace to come back and you leave as soon as she awake"

Becca looked at Shane. "I haven't seen my son for 3 whole months dad, I need to think about him I hope Grace gets better soon really I do but I can't be here I'm supposed to be with my family back in New York" Becca explained putting her lip gloss on and then she went back to her room and got her suitcase and carried it downstairs and saw Karen, Jason, Taylor, Paul, Joe, Nate, Caitlyn and Tyson standing there.

"Don't go" Paul said.

"I'm going home to see my son" Becca replied walking out of the front door.

"And what are we suppose to say to Grace?" Shane asked.

"Just tell her that I love her but I can't stay" Becca answered.

"She only remembers you and Jason" Shane responded.

"She got her dad" Becca pointed out. "She doesn't need me"

"Why are you running away Becca?" Shane questioned.

"I'm not running" Becca said.

Shane walked up closer to her. "You're shaking with fear; what's going on?"

Becca looked at Shane. "Nothing" Becca lied.

"You're lying to me" Shane replied. "You're just like your mother"

Becca nodded. "Glad to know that dad but once she got her memory back I'm going to need to get out of here" Becca burst out.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"That's none of your business" Becca answered.

"Why?" Shane questioned. "Just tell me why and we can fix it for you"

Becca looked at Shane and the taxi got here. "You really think you can fix this terrible thing I've done?" Becca asked.

"I can if you told me" Shane responded.

Becca puts her suitcase in the car. "Once she got her memory back, she not going to like me at all" Becca replied getting into the car. "Airport"

Shane walked over to them all. "Grace needs to get her memory back as soon as possible" Shane said to Jason.

* * *

Jason, Shane, Nate, Karen, Caitlyn, Tyson, Taylor, Paul and Madelia were all in the hospital with Grace in her room. Grace was talking to Jason.

"Grace, do you remember anything from the hit?" Jason asked.

Grace shakes her head. "No but I wish I did because I wasn't even on drugs or anything" Grace answered.

"Where was Becca at the time because she was with you on the night it happened" Jason said.

Grace looked at the bed and then looked back up at Jason. "I don't know but I've got a terrible feeling about her being on the loose"

"Why?" Shane questioned. "Try and remember as much as you can"

Grace spoke. "I can't remember anything"

Shane nodded slowly. "I hope you do in a few days time because the police want to question Grace" Shane replied. "It like Becca knows what actually happened"

"But she running away from Grace because something she did to make Grace do something this stupid" Nate responded.

"You three are stupid but I'm so glad you're cute" Caitlyn said. "Don't you see; Becca is running away while Grace can't remember anything because she pushed her"

Shane, Nate and Jason looked at each other and then Shane spoke. "No"

"Yes Shane" Caitlyn replied. "She might be your princess but she not so much of that anymore, she tried to kill Grace that night"

"No" Shane let out. "Becca wouldn't she has nothing against Grace"

"How can you be so sure she didn't?" Caitlyn asked. "Grace has done some terrible things to Becca that you don't even know about"

"How do you know Grace has done terrible things to Becca?" Jason questioned.

"Becca told me" Caitlyn answered. "Did you know Grace held a knife up to her throat in New York? Did you know Grace slept with Dale behind Becca back? Did you know Grace kidnapped Craig for 3 weeks after he was born?"

Shane, Jason, Nate, Tyson, Taylor, Paul, Karen and Madelia all looked at Grace who was still sitting there.

"No" Jason said. "That isn't true"

"Yes it is" Caitlyn burst out. "Grace and Becca have a hate relationship"

"Then why didn't you warn us?" Jason asked.

"To be honest I thought you all knew that Grace hated Becca and Becca hated Grace I thought you knew" Caitlyn answered. "Guess I got that wrong"

"Well we can't say anything until Grace got her memory back" Jason replied.

"Of course we can't" Caitlyn responded.

* * *

**OK......What is Becca hiding? Will Grace get her memory back? And what will happen to both of them girls once the truth is out? **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing thanks**

**X **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hate and Passion Relationship **

The next couple of weeks, Grace progress of remembering stuff are going very well. She had started to remember who everyone was. The Doctor had said that Grace is only suffering with "Short time memory loss" which was good news for everyone.

Grace had also started to remember who her own children are, Lisa and Hayden.

"Hello mommy" Lisa said.

"Hey baby girl" Grace replied. "How's school? Got a boyfriend yet?"

"No....I haven't got a boyfriend but I want one and school is rubbish and boring" Lisa answered.

"You're going to be like granddad" Grace said. "Top of the class and getting fame into your life"

Lisa smiled. "I want to be like Becca" Lisa responded.

"Well I don't want you to" Grace replied. "Right nasty piece of work"

"She saved your life" Lisa said.

"She didn't save it" Grace burst out.

Jason, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Tyson, Karen, Taylor, Madelia and Paul were all listening and they turned to face Grace and Lisa having a conversation.

"I want to be a hero like Becca" Lisa replied.

"She not a hero" Grace argued. "She a devil"

Lisa nodded. "Sure she is mommy but she loves you"

"She doesn't love me" Grace said. "I'm in here because of her"

Shane sat down. "What do you mean you're in here because of her?" Shane asked.

"I don't know yet but I know I'm in here because of her" Grace answered.

Shane nodded and looked at the other and Jason spoke. "Grace, why didn't you tell us you hated Becca?" Jason questioned.

"I've always hated her" Grace responded. "Never going to change, she threatened me when I was 19 years old"

"What do you mean threatened you?" Shane questioned.

"She said that she was going to make sure I suffer in my life time" Grace said.

"Right" Shane replied standing up to walk over to the others and grabbed Caitlyn. "Did you know that part?"

"No I didn't" Caitlyn whispered looking at Shane and then Nate.

"Caity...." Nate said.

"Fine I did OK" Caitlyn burst out. "But I thought Becca was joking"

"What else do you know?" Shane asked.

"I know everything that goes on between these two" Caitlyn answered. "And I mean everything"

"So you have known they hated each other for the whole 24 years" Shane whispered.

"Yes" Caitlyn muttered. "I thought them two would grow out of it but of course I got that wrong"

"You get a lot of things wrong in life Caitlyn" Shane said walking away from her.

"I know they both want each other dead" Caitlyn replied.

"Were going to have to watch her carefully" Shane responded.

* * *

Mitchie, Christina, Justin, Stephanie, Laura, Hannah, Jamie, Simon and Sabrina had come down to see them all including Grace.

"Mitchie" Shane burst out kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Hey Shane" Mitchie said. "I've missed you too"

"I missed you more" Shane whispered.

"DADDY" Christina yelled.

"Hey trouble; have you been a good girl for mommy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah but Becca caused a lot of trouble on the doorstep the other day" Christina answered.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would flip" Mitchie said. "She was a mess"

"It true" Hannah replied. "She had stayed with me and Jamie for a few days"

They all went inside and saw Grace sitting in the living room with Hayden in her arms and Hannah smiled so bright when she saw her.

"Hey Gracie" Hannah said. "How are you?"

Grace smiled. "I'm fine you?"

"I'm great thanks" Hannah responded cheerily. "I'm expecting again"

"REALLY" Grace burst out. "You're going to be depressed"

"Thanks for the encouragement" Hannah let out.

"What I've had two kids I don't want any more" Grace said.

"It my third child" Hannah pointed out.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Hey Justin"

"Hey Gracie" Justin said hugging her.

* * *

**_Grace Dream...._**

_It was the night of New Year's Eve and she had gotten ready to go out with Becca. When they had left the house, Becca and Grace had gone to the clubs and pubs to get wasted and completely out of control. _

_But then Grace had told Becca she wanted to head home and say Happy New Year to the family but Becca had more plans than that. Becca had started whispering into Grace ear. _

_ "Sleep with me Gracie" Becca whispered. _

_Grace smiled and looked around and dragged her into the dark alley way and shows Becca some drugs. "Want some?" Grace asked kissing Becca lips. _

_"What?" Becca questioned. "No..." _

_Grace touched Becca everywhere and started kissing Becca neck. "Take it and all your worries will go away" Grace whispered. _

_Becca swallowed. "I've never done it before" Becca said quietly. _

_Becca moaned as Grace bite her neck. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt" Grace replied quietly. _

_Becca looked at the drugs and nodded. "If you do it with me"_

_Grace smiled and gave Becca some tablets and she swallowed it and so did Grace and then Becca kissed Grace on the lips. "Where are we going to do it?" Becca asked. _

_"Here" Grace answered kissing Becca lips and opens the door and Becca walks in and Grace closes. "It small but it will do" _

_Becca nodded and undid her dress and took her underwear off and Grace smiled and moved closer to Becca and started kissing her body. Becca moaned quietly as Grace started biting her thighs. Grace stood up straight and looked at Becca. _

_"Have you done this before?" Grace questioned. _

_Becca nodded. "With a worker" _

_Grace looked down at Becca naked body and Becca whispered. "Undress yourself then" _

_Grace took her dress off and her underwear and Becca pushed Grace against the wall and Grace wrapped her legs around Becca waist and she smiled and started kissing her passionately. Then Grace and Becca both moaned at the same time. After an hour.....Grace and Becca got dressed and left the little cupboard and Becca pushed Grace against the wall and kissed her passionately. _

_"I love you" Becca whispered. _

_"I love you too" Grace said quietly holding Becca hand. _

_They had got back to the house and Becca had been talking on the phone while Grace walked alone as Becca got off the phone a car was coming and Becca whispered in Grace ear. _

_"I hope you die tonight" Becca whispered. _

_Grace turned to look at Becca and she pushed Grace into the road and Grace saw the car but it was too late to run. Grace had been hit and she had landed onto the driveway of her parent's house. Becca had walked over to Grace and bent down and Grace looked at her. _

_"I hate you Grace Gellar Gray" Becca said. _

_Grace couldn't move. "I hate you too Becca Gray" _

_Becca kissed Grace one last time and got up to run inside. _

**_End of Dream_**

**_

* * *

_**Grace had woken up screaming and Jason came in turning the lights on and found Grace sitting up and looking very sweaty.

"Grace?" Jason said.

"Dad" Grace cried out.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Karen, Mitchie, Taylor, Tyson, Justin, Stephanie, Madelia and Paul all came rushing in and saw Jason hugging a tearfully Grace.

"It time" Shane said.

* * *

**OK.....your chapter like you wished.....but I didn't warn you guys about Grace and Becca night being so disgusting to me lol but I needed more drama. **

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY for the review and keep reviewing guys cheers. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Messed Up Hate **

Taylor, Tyson, Paul, Madelia, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Karen, Jason, Hannah, Jamie, Stephanie and Justin had all sat in the living room looking at Grace sitting in the single chair with the Detective in the room listening to her.

"OK.....Grace, I'm DI Manson and this is DC Landford" he said. "I've been working with your family for quite some time now so take your time and tell me what happened on the night of New Year's Eve"

Grace swallowed hard. "We hadn't been in a good state of mind" Grace said quietly. "We were both had planned on going out on New Year's Eve but then coming back dead on Midnight to spend the rest of it with the family that was the plan but when we went out, I had brought some drugs because I couldn't stay awake and told Becca I needed a pick me up and she gave me the money" Grace said tearfully. "After I brought some drugs, we both went clubbing and in the pubs and then I told Becca I wanted to go home but she asked me to sleep with her and I dragged her down this dark alley and into a little cupboard that been created down there for sex if Hotel weren't around but I offered her some drugs so she was on the same level as me" Grace said with tears falling down her cheeks and she took a sip of her water. "Then I pushed her into the cupboard and she undressed herself and I had done the same and then it got all sexual then after about an hour we both started heading towards the house and she was on the phone to someone but then she had come up behind me and said I hope you die tonight and pushed me into the road and somehow I landed on the driveway and Becca had come up to me and said I hate you"

DI Manson looked at Grace. "So you both had sex with each other that night as well, you were both on drugs, both drinking and somehow it came to the point where Becca just pushed you into the road" DI Manson replied.

Grace nodded.

DI Manson looked at Jason and Shane. "Do you know where Becca is?" DI Manson asked.

"No, she lives in New York but I don't think she gone home" Shane answered. "Because she had gone to see my wife but then she had stayed with Hannah and Jamie and then no one heard from her since"

DI Manson nodded. "Because this case sounds like she planned this"

"You don't under officer" Caitlyn said. "Both girls have a lot of hate between them"

"That isn't a good reason Caitlyn.....Becca had tried to kill Grace that night" DI Manson responded.

Caitlyn shakes her head and hugged Nate.

"What's going to happen now?" Shane asked.

"We need to find Becca and get her story but Grace has remembered it as that" DI Manson answered. "But if both stories match up then Becca will get done for attempted murder"

Shane nodded and looked at Grace who was staring out of the window. "Just keep an eye on her for the next few days" DI Manson said to Jason and Shane.

Shane and Jason nodded. "Thanks for coming out" Jason replied shaking his hand.

"My pleasure" DI Manson responded.

* * *

When the police had gone; everyone stayed in the living room and Jason sat in front of Grace.

"Are you mad?" Grace asked.

"I don't know" Jason answered. "But you're a foolish girl to sleep with your enemy and family member"

"She asked for it so I gave it to her" Grace said wiping her tears away. "I hope she dies in hell"

"Now you wait a minute" Caitlyn burst out. "What you did to her was bang of order as well"

"I didn't try and kill her" Grace argued.

"I'm not talking about New Year's Eve" Caitlyn said. "I'm talking about the time you went up to New York and threatened Becca and kidnapped her son"

Grace folded her arms and walked over to the living room window. "Doesn't give her the rights to try and kill me" Grace responded.

"I want to know how you two grow up to hate each other so much" Karen said. "Because this is what I don't understand"

"You wouldn't mom" Grace let out. "It all over a boy that Becca couldn't have because he wasn't interested"

"A boy" Shane said. "A boy, should have known"

"I wouldn't judge because the boy standing in the room" Grace replied looking at Justin.

Everyone looked at Justin. "Him" Nate pointed out.

Grace nodded. "Yup and she been interested in Justin ever since she was 3 years old and I told her it was wrong and she couldn't have him that way" Grace said. "Then that was it she hated me for telling her that"

Shane folded his arms. "Why does this happen to us?" Shane asked.

"Face it, we always been a fucked up family" Grace answered walking out of the room.

Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Karen and Mitchie looked at each other and then Tyson spoke. "Well.....um....it been an interesting family bond right Taylor?"

Taylor looked at Shane, Nate, Jason, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Karen who looked at them. "Yes....not totally fucked up just a mess that can be sorted out" Taylor replied hugging Tyson.

"Will you two shut up?" Hannah asked.

"Oh sorry" Tyson answered. "Just trying to cheer the family up"

"We have a HUGE family to cheer up and it never going to be fixed" Hannah responded.

* * *

In New York.....Becca was sitting in some strange woman house, completely naked and the other woman had come and sat on the sofa with her.

"Are you sure you want this Gray?" the woman asked.

"Just do it" Becca answered.

But after an hour Becca had stabbed the woman and took the knife with her. "Thanks" Becca said to the dead woman.

Becca had left and got on the train to Hollywood where the rest of the family were.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were sat in each other arms in the same room as Nate and Caitlyn and they were all talking.

"It going to be fine once she found" Mitchie said.

Shane nodded. "Course it is" Shane replied kissing Mitchie.

Then they heard a scream and everyone rushed downstairs and into the Dining room to find Becca holding a knife up against Hannah neck.

"Becca....." Shane said. "Put the knife down"

"No not until I get what I want" Becca responded.

"What do you want Becca?" Shane asked.

"I want Grace dead" Becca answered.

Grace came into the Dining room and pointed a gun at her and they all backed off.

"Let Hannah go, she nothing to do with us" Grace said.

Becca let Hannah go and Becca puts the knife down and gets on her knees and Grace handed Jason the gun and Becca grabbed the knife and held it to Grace neck and Grace got her knife out and held it to Becca heart.

"Becca" Shane said. "Don't do it"

"She deserves everything that coming to her" Becca replied firmly.

"Grace" Jason responded softly. "Just put it down and let work this out"

But Becca didn't listen she stabbed Grace in the neck and Grace stabbed Becca as well and everyone screamed and DI Manson and his team came rushing in but both girls were on the floor dead by the time the police arrived.

"NO" Karen yelled as Jason held her back to hug her.

"Karen" Jason said firmly holding her.

"My daughter is dead" Karen cried.

Shane looked at Mitchie and Justin and he walked over to them and hugged them both.

* * *

Grace and Becca funeral was on the same day and had been put underground by Kerry and Melanie grave.

"In loving memory of the hate between the girls will no longer disturb this family of hell" the churchman had said.

* * *

**OK......got nothing to say but "Rest. In. Peace." My best friend Hayley Hannaford who had been playing "Becca Gray" who died last year on 12th July 2008. **

**And**

**"Rest. In. Peace." My other best friend Michelle Gregory who had been playing "Grace Gray" who died on the same day 12th July 2008. **

**Please review thanks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**10 Years Later**

**SHANE GRAY **– He was a jerk back in "Camp Rock" but now he a husband, father and granddad but also famous for his music talent. 10 years ago, he had made one final stage show with Jason and Nate as Connect 3 was making it finally that this was it. His relationship with Mitchie was growing stronger but after Becca death, it had nearly put a rock on the relationship but Mitchie was refusing to let it go that far and so was Shane. He is a father to Justin, Christina and Becca (deceased). He is a grandfather to Laura, Ryan and Craig. He is 52 years old and Mitchie still says "He got the charms for any girl out there".

* * *

**MITCHIE TORRES (GRAY) **– She changed someone back in "Camp Rock" but now she is a wife, mother and grandmother but also famous for her music talents. 10 years ago, she was a famous singer and still is going on with her career. She had also taken up acting and was filmed in a "True Story" that was the perfect role for her. Her relationship with Shane was growing stronger but after Becca death, she had lost interest in Shane for a little while but she didn't want the relationship to hit rock bottom again so she refused to let it go that far. She is a mother to Justin, Christina and Becca (deceased). She is a grandmother to Laura, Ryan and Craig. She is 52 years old and Shane still says "You look sexy Mitchie Torres".

* * *

**NATE GRAY **– He found love and future back in "Camp Rock" but now he is a husband, father and grandfather but also famous for his music talent. 10 years ago, he was in a band called "Connect 3" but they disbanded for the final time 10 years ago. He had started this show called "Talk Show" and is still going on for him. His relationship with Caitlyn was ending for the final time but then it had hit them both from friends and daughter help that they were made for each other and they both confessed they didn't want it to end but are now stronger than ever before. He is a father to Natasha, Hannah and Joe. He is a grandfather to Simon, Sabrina, Cedric and George. He is 51 years old and Caitlyn still says "Always keep the curly hair it keeps you looking like a puppy".

* * *

**CAITLYN GELLAR (GRAY) **– She found her love and future back in "Camp Rock" but now she is a wife, mother, stepmom and grandmother but also a very good producer. 10 years ago, she is still producing music but mainly for the ones that were coming into the new world. She is also helping Nate with his "Talk Show" and she got involved with it. Her relationship with Nate was ending for the final time but then it had hit them both from friends and daughter help that they were made for each other and she confessed that she didn't want it to end ever but they are now stronger than what they were before. She had also found out 8 years ago that her long lost brother, Joshua had been found dead and she took it really bad and ran away for 6 months telling Nate that she will be back after she clears her head. She is a mother to Natasha and Hannah but she is also a stepmom to Joe. She is a grandmother to Simon, Sabrina, Cedric and George. She is 50 years old and Nate still says "The smile on your face says you're still young".

* * *

**JASON GRAY **– He wanted to be happy for the rest of his life back in "Camp Rock" but now he is a husband, stepdad, father and grandfather but also famous for his guitarist. 10 years ago, Jason made a final show with his two brothers Nate and Shane and told everyone that this was the final of "Connect 3" but since then Jason had started teaching younger kids to play the Guitar and he was happy with that. His relationship with Karen had hit "Rock Bottom" after Grace death but the two had got marriage counselling and it had been said that marriage is impossible to work after this drama so he and Karen finalize the divorce. After the divorce, Jason had met new love with a girl called Roxanne and he had married her after only 2 years of knowing her but the two were very happy. He is a father to Tyson, Paul and Grace (deceased). He is a stepdad to Timmy and Ulrich. He is a grandfather to Libby, Lisa, Hayden, Janet, Sam and Keely. He is 55 years old and Jason still says "I love birdhouses, will someone build me one?"

* * *

**KAREN GELLAR **– She wanted to be happy for the rest of her life back in "Her days" but now is a wife, mother and grandmother but also famous for her books and for marrying Jason Gray. 10 years ago, Karen was retiring from Book Publishing but she had released one final book 4 years ago and it had been it for her careers but then 3 years ago Karen got a role for a film with Mitchie and Karen happily accepted but then told everyone that this would be her final fame. Her relationship with Jason had hit "Rock Bottom" after Grace death but the two had got marriage counselling and it had been said that marriage couldn't be repaired after this drama so she and Jason finalize the divorce. She had met her third husband on the set and he was only 2 years old than her but the two got married after a year of working together and his name was Bill. She also found with Caitlyn about her long lost son, Joshua and she was told his was found dead but Karen handled it the same way as she did with Grace. She is a mother to Paul, Caitlyn, Joshua (deceased) and Grace (deceased). She is a grandmother to Hannah, Natasha, Hayden, Lisa, Sam and Keely. She is 66 years old and Karen still says "Oh for heaven sake just get over with it before I burst into bubbles".

* * *

**JUSTIN TORRES GRAY **– He wasn't the brightness boy of them all but he is a husband and father but he was not very known anymore to the world but works in the shop this he opened up himself. 10 years ago, he had given up on fame and had argued with his parents a lot over this and told them that he only became famous because of Becca. His relationship with Stephanie is still growing but after Becca death, Justin told Stephanie about him sleeping with his sister but Stephanie took that hard and splits from Justin for a year and then they finally get back together after having another child together. He is a father to Laura and Ryan. He is 34 years old and Stephanie still says "You have a sick mind Gray".

* * *

**STEPHANIE STONER (GRAY) **– She was always filled with bright and thoughtful ideas but she is a wife and mother but she was never famous for anything until she filmed a film with Madelia. 10 years ago, Stephanie was just a clothes assistant manager but she is now an actress with Madelia in a film called "It Takes Three" but Stephanie has said she doesn't want to do anymore shows, films or music in public. Her relationship with Justin is still growing but after Becca death, she got told by Justin that he had slept with his sister and she took that hard and splits from Justin for a year and then they finally get back together after having another child together. She is a mother to Laura and Ryan. She is 34 years old and Justin still says "Love your sweet smiles Stephanie".

* * *

**HANNAH GELLAR GRAY (JACOBS) **– She always got the happy ending but she is a wife and mother but she is most famous for her acting and modelling. 10 years ago, she was doing modelling, acting and singing for her work but then after Grace and Becca death, she stopped singing and just continued to model and act. Her relationship with Jamie is still going and is strong too strong that nothing can split them up. She is a mother to Simon, Sabrina and Cedric. She is 34 years old and Jamie still says "Looking good Gray".

* * *

**JAMIE JACOBS **– He always got the happy ending with the girl of his dreams but he is a husband and father but is a famous actor. 10 years ago, he was acting with his future wife Hannah and he finally had the encouragement to ask her to marry him on the set. His relationship with Hannah is strong and still going. He is a father to Simon, Sabrina and Cedric. He is 36 years old and Hannah still says "I hate your shirts".

* * *

**TYSON JANSEN GRAY **– He followed his dad steps of life but he is a husband and father but is famous for being in band. 10 years ago, he was acting and singing but now he just singing and has been successful to life so far. His relationship with Taylor grew stronger every year and the marriage had never failed once and he isn't going to let it fail like his relationship with Sophie did. He is a father to Libby and Janet. He is 34 years old and Taylor still says "Keep moving because I need the bathroom".

* * *

**TAYLOR MITCHELL (GRAY) **– She had changed him at the "Camp Rock" but she is a wife and mother but she works as a fashion designer. 10 years ago, she was just some love affair of Tyson but she had won Tyson over Sophie and then she became a fashion designer for "Rockstar" and "Popstar" and became very successful and opens her own shop with her clothes that she spends all day making. Her relationship with Tyson grew stronger each year and the marriage hasn't failed once and she wasn't going to let it happen. She is a mother to Libby and Janet. She is 33 years old and Tyson still says "You got talent Taylor".

* * *

**PAUL GELLAR GRAY **– He was just a boy who loved everyone but he is a husband and father but he a famous singer. 10 years ago, he was a singer and still going on in life as a singer with his wife Madelia. The two had made a group and called themselves P vs. M and the band was very successful. His relationship with Madelia was great for him, he got the girl of his dreams and the two were stronger than ever. He is a father to Sam and Keely. He is 31 years old and Madelia still says "Bring it on Gray".

* * *

**MADELIA HANNAFORD (GRAY) **– She was just a girl who got invited into the Gray family but was Paul true lover but she is a wife and mother but she was famous singer. 10 years ago, she had been in a girl band with Becca but the band split as soon as Becca got married but then she and Paul made they own band and it was very successful. Her relationship with Paul is going great for her, she got the dream girl and she knows the relationship is stronger than ever. She is a mother to Sam and Keely. She is 31 years old and Paul still says "Got great legs Hannaford".

* * *

**Well guys that is it. **

**I'm so sad that this is coming to the end now but this is the chapter you all been waiting for from the start of "UNDYING LOVE" To "UNDYING LOVE: THE FUTURE IS HAUNTED" To "UNDYING LOVE: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL" **

**I hope you all enjoy reading it and please check out my next story which is called "WHAT AM I?" so check it out and thanks for reading guys. **

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 x **


End file.
